Save me and make me strong
by Jili77
Summary: Yoruichi and Soi try to make a new start after Yoruichi returned to Seireitei. But something in Soi Fon's past happened and she don't know how to tell her love the truth. Will Yoruichi find out what happened and will they have a chance to defeat Aizen? a Yorusoi ff, M for later events. Someting between Romance, humor and tragedy. (the paragraph problem in ch.1 will be fixt later.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey just some short infos about the storry. Fist of all I wrote Soi Fon instead of Sui Feng out of two reasons; 1. It's easier to write and it looks better (It's just how I feel about it) 2. I don't really get why they use to wright it this way ( yeah sure it's because she is a Chinese woman) but still it makes no sense because Soi Fon / Sui Feng is something like her whole name ( It's how I understood this as he gave her the name Soi Fon instead of Shaolin) and she didn't have the Feng as last name anymore. ( otherwise they would call her Feng Taichou /Captain Feng, and not Soi Fon- Taichou) so I think writing it as Sui Feng just didn't make much sense to me it only causes confusion. Ok I know nobody will get what I tried to say, but I just like Soi Fon better even if Sui Feng is the official version of the translator though it doesn't really matter anyway.

A note from httydfreakforever: Hey guys, I am this fic's Beta reader, so sorry if you find any mistakes. If you do happen to find some that are really bothering you please PM me and let me know! I really enjoyed reading this story, so I hope you like it too! :) happy reading! Anyway at the beginning, the story sticks to the original story, but that changes soon. Don't be afraid we will have a 'beating Aizen up like hell' scene. That's really all I have to say so have fun. Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any Character in it. Chapter 1 return 100 years ago. Fast steps were making a loud sound on the empty wooden floor. The shadow of a small woman flashed along the walls. Suddenly the shadow stopped in front of a door. A loud sound echoed through the cold air as she pushed the shoji door open. The young woman watched the room carefully only to find it empty. Not giving up to find what she was searching for the girl flashed away. Reaching her last destination, her last bit of hopping to find the missing Person, the woman stopped at her trainings ground. 'She must be there, she just must' was her thought as she passed the last corner, before the wide open field of the trainings ground met her silver eyes. Her heart beat fast, full of hope, until she saw the trainings ground as empty as the room before. At that moment her heart quit working for a second. Pain grew in the young woman's body, a pain she never felt before. She grabbed her stomach with her buff arms, trying to stop the awful feeling, but it just got even worse. A tear ran dawn her cheek and the woman could barely breath as she fell to her knees and screamed out the name of her only love. "Yoruichi-sama!" The name of the lost woman echoed through the Seireitei, begging for her return, but nothing happened. The woman fell to the side and was then lying on the cold ground. Shocked, crying was the only thing she could do. Her body refused to stay up or even quit the sobbing, hours passed until she finally lost her consciousness out of fatigue. 100 years later Soi Fon pressed her foot on the chest of the orange haired women which she declared as a traitor, and was lying right in front of her. As suddenly a flash caught her and jumped together with her down the cliff of Sokyoku hill. Soi Fon struggled to free herself of the tight grip but stopped as she recognized a pair of golden eyes. 'Could it really be?' Was her first thought, though she already knew that it was true. The deep golden eyes could only be the ones of... "Yoruichi-sama." Came out of her mouth as her former mentor ripped the fabric off her face. " Long time no see Soi Fon." Yoruichi smiled at her former pupil, but her true feelings were hidden in her mind. 'What was that, I never saw my little bee act so cruel and heartless.' The tanned woman was worried about the scene she saw some moments before. But what happened next just increased her bad feelings. Soi Fon pushed herself away as soon as they reached the ground, and started to attack Yoruichi and so the two women ended up in an bad death fight. Yoruichi tried not to hurt her little Bee but she got some hits from Soi Fon because of that. The tanned woman didn't want to fight her but the raven haired woman wasn't showing mercy to her former mentor. The only thing the girl cared about was revenge. Revenge for leaving her and revenge for 100 years of pain. But as the smaller women started to prepared for a technique Yoruichi just knew good enough, she had no choice as to defend her self with the same technique. An attack which is called Shunko. Yoruichi just couldn't believe it, on one hand she was proud of her protégé that she nearly mastered this Technique, but on the other hand she was worried about the hatred in Soi Fon's heart. Sure she made the biggest mistake in her life, but did she really deserve this? How much hatred was in her bee's heart if she attacked her with such a deadly technique? The raven-haired woman got ready to attack as Yoruichi explained her that she also mastered the Shunko. It made the smaller woman angry, just as she thought she finally surpassed her Senpai she had to learn the truth. Soi Fon started her attack no longer clearly thinking what she was doing, stretched out her arm to strike as her moves suddenly stopped. Yoruichi held her up with her own Shunko. 'What happened? She stopped me with Kido of the same speed and strength but with opposite rotation. And still she did it so effortless, like it was the easiest thing on the world.' Was she still this weak? 100 years had gone by. 100 years of training, for this one day. But still nothing changed. She should be better by now, She should be the stronger one, but she wasn't. Yoruichi still had the upper hand. This realization made Soi Fon give up fighting and instead explained herself over her tears. The pain she tried to shut way, was back in his old power and she couldn't behave herself.

"Why? Why didn't you take me with you?"

Was the last thing she was able to say before she finally broke down under her emotions. It was this question that always was in her mind and after a hundred years she was finally able to ask the question that caused so much pain in her life. But yet Yoruichi didn't answer it. She just kneeled dawn and took her protégé in her arms to comfort her. Soi Fon suddenly didn't care about the answer, at least for the moment, she only felt Yoruichi's touches, a touch she had desired for for a long time, and it filled her with happiness. It mad her forget the anger and the question. The only thing that counted was this touch. The tanned women gave her some minutes before she looked at the smaller one with a dead serious gaze, as she just receive a message through her mind. 'Aizen is a traitor'.

"Soi Fon it's not the time for this now! You know the soul society is in great trouble. I will explain everything you want to know, later."

Soi Fon nodded and wiped her tears way.

After Aizen disappeared.

"Yoruichi-sama why did you leave in first place?" The two women sat in Soi Fon's office as the raven haired girl broke the awkward silent between them. Going straight ahead to the most important thing. "You know Kisuke was in big trouble, and as much as I lo..." Yoruichi stopped and searched for an other word, as the one she was about to say, not ready to tell the younger one the whole truth. "as much I LIKE you, I just wasn't able to let my friend die. At least, I thought that would happen to him, and it was already to late to turn back as I learned that his life never happened to be in danger." She stopped again and watched dawn on her cup of tea. "I was sure you would do well without me, I believed in you, and as it seams I was right! You look pretty good in the Captain Haori." Yoruichi smiled at her protégé who were wearing I white peace of fabric over her Shinigami uniform, It made her appear really strong. Soi Fon blushed on one hand because her former mentor made her a compliment and on the other hand because she knew that what Yoruichi said wasn't true. She hadn't managed things very well in the last 100 years.

"Eh w..." The raven-haired was about to ask the other question, but suddenly her braveness faded away. She was too scared about the answer, because more than everything else, she was scared about hearing Yoruichi say how useless she was or how unimportant. So Soi Fon didn't try to ask again, letting the opportunity she waited for fade away. "What is it?" Yoruichi wondered why Soi Fon stopped so abruptly. And the raven haired got nervous about the question. 'What shall I say? I can't ask her now! God damn..' "Yoruichi-sama would you like to stay in my house until you find something else?" 'What wait what did I just say?' The thought ran through Soi Fon's mind as she realized what she had asked in her distress. Her cheeks turned even more red and she closed her eyes scared about the answer. "Ou that sounds great! Thank you Soi, I would like to stay with you. I will go and get my things!" The tanned women flashed away. Soi Fon couldn't believe what happened. Only one day ago she had been laying in her bed and crying her eyes out because of the lost love, and not more then two hours had gone by since she had tried to kill Yoruichi. And now? Yoruichi was about to stay at her home as if nothing had happened. It was too much to take in. 'Can I really be around her?' There was nothing that Soi Fon wanted more than Yoruichi at her side, but what if she looses control or Yoruichi leaves again? Will she be able to handle her emotions? She wasn't sure about the answers but there was no way to send Yoruichi away now. "I'm back, so where do you live now?" The noble woman stood there with a backpack and a little stuffed animal looking like a mouse under her arm. "Eh, honestly in your old rooms." Yoruichi mentally smacked herself because of the stupid question. "Of course you live there, you're the Captain now!" Yoruichi said remembering the Captains house not far away from the trainings ground. Soi Fon stood up and lead the way, Yoruichi followed her the hole time smiling like an little kid with a lollypop. "Ah, home sweet home." Yoruichi walked in and held her arms behind her neck to relax a bit. "It looks exactly the same, I remember when I sat on this couch and thought about how I could tease you the next day." The older women smiled little about her memories, as she walked over to the bedroom. "Hell even the bed is still the same." Soi Fon blushed about the thought that she sleeps in her former mentor's bed. "You can take it tonight, I will look for something else tomorrow." The raven-haired girl said. Compared to Yoruichi, the younger one was really nervous, she fought with her emotions every second. It was hard for her to keep the distance between the so open and friendly, but still she had to, otherwise she would be hurt again. "Oh no, you forgot I can change into a cat, so I can take the couch. I mean it's nice enough from you to let me sleep here, so I don't want to intrude any further." With a poof the tanned woman disappeared, leaving a black cat with yellow eyes behind. Soi Fon couldn't help herself and smiled a little bit. "You know how adorable that is, Yoruichi-sama?" And so the ice was broken. That was her little Bee, cut and shy and formal. She was lucky to see that her Soi was still the same. Even if she would prefer it when the girl would forget about the 'sama'. "I have still some paperwork to do. I'm sure you can handle yourself, I will be back in the evening." Again a 'poof' and the tanned beauty stood completely n*** in front of her protégé. The younger women didn't know where she should look at and her gaze met Yoruichi's beautiful body several times. Soi Fon turned red all over her face and stammered nervously something about clots and that she has to go as she flashed out of the room. 'I guess that was a little to much for her, she reacted even worse then Ichigo did.' Yoruichi thought and jumped on the couch to relax after a such strange day. But she couldn't find any rest; the scene from this day came back to her mind, Soi Fon being filled with pure hate and the cruel gaze she saw on Soi's face before she pushed Soi away from the innocent girl. What was that? That wasn't her little Bee. Suddenly a thought came in to her mined. 'Could it be? Is this all my fault?' She knew that she hurt Soi badly with her actions, but she never imagined that it would change her little one. A tear run dawn her cheek, Yoruichi pressed one hand against her forehead in despair. "Soi Fon please forgive me." She whispered in thoughts, still not knowing how much pain she really caused to Soi Fon. The sun was already set as the raven hair woman entered her house. She was wondering what her former mentor could be doing but as she saw a thin black cat sleeping on the white couch, she wasn't very surprised. But the golden eyes opened as soon as she set one small foot on the wooden floor. "Soi Fon your back! What time is it?" Said the cat, still a bit confused from her cat nap. "Around 10:00 PM." "Oh Bee you shouldn't work so long, there more to life than work." 'what else do I have besides work?' the raven haired girl thought bitter, but not angrily. "I was training after work." "Oh you should have take me with you, I can still teach you how to get faster, you're not as fast as I am yet." The cat said with his manly voice, now fully aware of everything. "Ahh come on Yoruichi-sama I surpassed you, have you already forgot about our fight. I mean I almost killed you just some hours ago." Soi Fon was dead serious, but then Yoruichi said out loud. "Ohh little bee don't get too cocky, I was holding back." The cat stated. "You weren't! I can see every movement of yours and I'm faster!" Soi Fon said like a little child to his big brother, but it seemed to work. Yoruichi was now watching her little bee with a serious gaze. "You really think so?" "Of course." A smirk appeared on Yoruichi's face. "So then... Can you see that?" Soi Fon heart skipped a beat as she felt the warm breath from her mentor at her ear. The tanned women who was now standing behind Soi Fon held the younger one at her hips and pressed Soi's back to her front. Indeed she didn't see Yoruichi move, it was incredible fast. She felt Yoruichi's touch even before her image disappeared from her view "H-how?" Soi's eyes were wide open in disbelief, this meant Yoruichi was really holding back, and not just a little bit. "Did you think I was just lying around in my cat form? I had 100 years of training so don't expect me to be as slow as I was back then." Yoruichi let go of the other woman. Soi Fon skin felt like burning there where her mentor touched it. The smaller one was still not able to move, too many thoughts running though her mind at the same time. 'Was my training for nothing? This touch, is she playing with me? Why did she let go of me? Can I ever be faster then her? Does she fell the same way like I do? Not! Not possible! Why did she hold back?' Soi Fon shook her head, trying to concentrate. She still had a lot of thoughts in her mind but at least she was able to move again. But she didn't turn around because she was 100% sure that the other woman was n*** since she just turned back to her human form. "Soi you're damn wet!" "What?" Soi froze again. 'How did she?' Yoruichi smirked as she saw the reaction of her little bee obviously misunderstanding her. "I mean you were sweating a lot at your training, perhaps you should take a shower." The raven-haired women took a deep breath. 'Oh hell I thought she meant something else.' As she walked over to the bathroom, once more she stopped her movements instantly. "I could join you. Helping to clean up your back" "Lady Yoruichi stop this!" "Stop what?" "You know exactly what!"

The tanned woman laughed like never before. It was still too easy to tease her bee. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Its just to fun to tease you." Soi Fon closed the bathroom door behind her, she wondered if Yoruichi knew about her feelings or if she just think Soi is nervous in her presence because of the fact that Yoruichi is her Mentor and is not used to being treated like this. 'Hopeful she has no idea about my feelings, or this would be horrible. Not mention how many jokes Yoruichi would find to annoy me.' Yrouichi stretched her paws in one direction and her tail in the other as she woke up the next day. She made a short fur cleaning session with her right paw and jumped dawn from the couch. Soft and quietly, like cotton, did her kitten feet land on the dark wooden floor. The black cat walked through the rooms searching for her little bee, but she had no luck. When she finally checked the clock she knew were Soi Fon must be. It was already 9:00 AM and this meant that the Caption of the 2nd Division must have been at work for nothing less then 2 hours. Since she was all alone, Yoruichi decided to go over to Kukaku, but before she left, the tanned women wrote a quick note and left it on the table, only in case Soi Fon cames back early.

"Hey you hopeless alcoholic where are you!" Yoruichi screamed in front of the fireworks Queen's house. "Oh look who is here, our little kitty! What gives me the honor?" "Well I was bored so I thought I could come over." "Whaaat? Is being bored the only reason to come and visit me?" Kukaku said in a melodramatic voice to show her disappointment. "Oh, shut up Kukaku you are already too drunk to really care. Can I just come in and have a cup of sake?" "Brother we need another bottle of sake!" The drunken woman screamed into her home as she turned around to go back. Yoruichi followed her and both of them sat down at a table. After some senseless talking and drinking, Kukaku suddenly asked a more serious question. "Yoruichi what is it? You look so worried the whole time." "It's just... I'm kind worried about Soi Fon. Yesterday, we had a fight and she seems to be so full of hatred... I don't know, but I think she changed. But on the other hand, yesterday evening she was the same little Bee I knew." Kukaku took a sip and turned really serious. "Look Yoruichi you can't just leave a girl like her alone, breaking her heart, and expect her to be pretty fine. You know that she is known as the cruelest Captain of all? I don't want to say you destroyed her life but you definitely caused much damage." Yoruichi strengthen her grip on her cup. "You know I had no other choice." The tanned women said trying to defend herself. "You could have taken her with you." "No way. I didn't want to destroy her whole life completely. And I.. I.. Was s..." "I already know, but anyway, I'm pretty sure you can bring the old Soi back in no time. Just be nice and don't push her." "I hope you're right... But anyways, I should go, the sun is already setting and I don't want to walk home in the dark." It wasn't the darkness which forced her to go home, it was her desperate desire to be with Soi Fon, now even more than before Kukaku told her about Soi's reputation. "In that case, good bye, and take good care of your little Bee." "I will." And with that, the Goddess of lightning flash slipped away.


	2. Chapter 2

Yorusoi chapter 2: tag

"Come on. Try to catch me."

"What the hell are you thinking I'm trying to do"

The sweating Captain shouted out in to nowhere since she didn't know Yoruichi's location.

"I don't know but it didn't seem like you want to catch me, it looks more like you are dancing around."

"Yoruichi-sama, don't take this wrong but just shut up."

The raven-haired woman screamed she tried to catch up with Yoruichi's speed.

"My my, it seems like someone gets angry. But don't blame if you do everything wrong."

The older women said a bit amused while jumping on a huge tree behind Soi Fon.

"I can't change anything if you don't tell me what I'm doing wrong."

Suddenly, the tanned woman appeared behind Soi Fon and grabbed both of her arms. With one slight move, she stopped the younger woman and threw her to the dusty ground.

"Well if that's the case. I will teach you the trick."

She helped the other women to stand up and started with the explanations. Still holding on her hand and pulling her close, too close for a master-pupil relationship in most people's opinion, but Yoruichi didn't care, and Soi Fon was too focused on Yoruichi's explanations to even realize how close they really were to each other.

"Your problem is, your flash step isn't much slower then mine, but you can't follow my movements, and this is because you use your eyes too much."

The younger woman looked at her in disbelief.

"What do you mean 'I use my eyes to much'? Should I just close them and rely on my luck?"

The young Captain was confused, she didn't understand what else she was supposed to do other than using her eyes.

"Well you don't have to close them, they are still useful in some situations, but for now, it might be easier."

"Yoruichi-sama honestly what are you talking about."

Soi Fon tried to cross her arms in front of her body as she suddenly realized how small the gap between Yoruichi an her really was. She was sure Yoruichi was just teasing her, trying to embarrass her with her presence, but she isn't going to give in. This time she won't let Yoruichi have her fun, because this was serious. She must learn this and there was no time for joking around.

"Okay I will explain. Your eyes have to move to see things in another direction, these movements are imitated in speed, connected with the speed of the rest of your body. Since you are slower than me you can't track me down with your eyes. But you have something that's not related to speed and movements. It's your ability to sense spiritual pressure."

Soi Fon eyes grow wide she suddenly understand the point of Yoruichi's speech. She wasn't joking, she was serious the whole time.

"It means, I have to sense where you are!"

"Exactly!"

The voice of the tanned woman appeared right next to Soi Fon's ear and her body was pressed against the younger's back. This time even the smaller woman realized from the start how close her mentor was. Suddenly she felt Yoruichi's Reiatsu overflowing her body making it hard to focus on her task while she was connected to Yoruichi's warm body, the body she had desired for so long and just couldn't reach for over 100 years.

"Now close your eyes and feel my Reiatsu. For now, just try to dodge and block my attacks."

Soi closed her eyes as the warm body disappeared. As soon as the connection broke, the young captain got her grip again. She stood calm and concentrated on Yoruichi's spiritual pressure. 'There, no there on the left. No damn!' And with this thought Yoruichi hit her hard in her stomach. The Captain lost her grip and fell backwards on the cold and dirty ground. She brushed away the blood at her mouth and stood up again.

"Well next try, and focus Soi Fon. You have to trust your feelings."

And the tanned woman disappeared. After two seconds the next strike hit Soi Fon hard at her back. The third strike blew her legs away and the forth hit her face.

The training continued and the raven-haired women tock on strike after the other until the 67th try.

"There you are!" She screamed as she blocked the attack of Yoruichi with only one hand.

"Great one!"

Yoruichi let her hand fall dawn. Soi Fon was breathing hard and she was bleeding all over her body.

"I think you got it. Lets go home for now. I'm starving."

The tanned woman said and felt on her back while holding her stomach. To underline her point.

"But Yoruichi-sama you only taught me to defend myself against you, you have to show me how I can get faster, and how I can attack you!"

Yoruichi grabbed Soi Fon's left arm and pulled her down on top of her. She slowly stroked Soi Fon's black hair while watching her with a serious gaze.

"You're still the same. Always wanting to train until you black out. Sometimes you have to rest! And honestly now is a really good moment to rest. I will teach you the rest on another day. For now, let us go home and eat something."

Soi Fon layed her head on Yoruichi's chest, right under her collarbone. She felt her body shaking in pain, it had been a long time since Yoruichi had beat her up like this.

"Yoruichi-sama?"

"Hum?"

"Honestly I'm to tired to move, and my body God damn hurts. Maybe you are right."

Soi Fon felt how exhausted she was now as she laid on top of Yoruichi. She was even to tiered to blush about the situation.

"And you wanted to train longer. Your a silly one!"

Yoruichi laughed.

"But since I'm the one who hit you so many times I will have the duty of carrying you home."

The tanned woman stood up, already having the younger one in her arms.

Soi Fon started to struggle and tried to break free, not wanting someone from her squad to see her like this.

"Yoruichi-sama, please, I didn't mean it this way, I'm surely able to go home on my own."

"Come on, you're not even able to break free, how do you imagine to go home? Crawling on the floor? And don't worry nobody is around, I can't feel any Spiritual pressure."

Soi Fon realized that Yoruichi wouldn't let go of her since she tightened her grip. So she decided to accept it and enjoy her mentor's closeness. She felt Yoruichi's chest rise and fall slowly in the rhythm of her breath and heard the steady heart beat. Surprisingly, she was very fast and Soi Fon wondered what it was that made Yoruichi's heart beat as fast as it did, but she suddenly felt the fatigue and she fell asleep before she even thought of it.

The smell of an onion frying in some soy sauce, and boiling rice, woke the Captain of the second squad up. She pulled the blankets away and slipped out of her to find that she was only wearing her underwear. As she tried to remember how she reached her home and when she undressed herself she suddenly blushed. If she fell asleep as Yoruichi carried her, it would mean that she brought her home and it would also mean that Yoruichi tock off her clothes. Then she realized something and suddenly put a hand on her stomach.

"Damn it."

Soi Fon whispered to herself. She dressed herself and made her way to the kitchen where the smell came from.

"Oh hello, you're finally awake! I thought I should let you sleep until I made dinner."

Yoruichi turned off the hot-plate and took the pan way.

"You can cook?"

She started with something trivial, hoping if she placed the important question somewhere in the middle of the conversation, Yoruichi wouldn't gave it mush attention.

"Well not really, its just some fryed rice with eggs and vegetables."

Soi Fon put the plate and the chopsticks on the table to help her mentor.

"Eh, Yoruichi-sama did you took off my clothes?"

Soi Fon still hopped that she did it on her own and just couldn't remember it.

"Yes..."

Yoruichi already knew what Soi Fon was up to.

"... Ehh, Soi Fon... This giant scar on your stomach. What happened?"

Yoruichi faced the table like she already knew what her little bee would tell her and was scared of looking in her eyes.

"I prefer not to talk about."

Soi Fon took the a bit of rice.

"It's an old scar isn't it?"

Soi Fon watched away.

"Yoruichi-sama, please just…" The Captain tried to stop her mentor, to change the subject.

"That means... That means it's all my fault!"

Yoruichi smashed her hand on the table.

"Damn it!"

I wasn't there to protect you! You got injured because of my absence!"

Her voice was full of regrets and she hold back some tears.

"Yoruichi-sama... It's not like that... It... I... Can't tell you. You wouldn't understand."

"Soi please you can trust me! I won't be upset or anything believe me."

"Yoruichi-sama I already told you, I prefer not to talk about it."

The younger one said, trying to appear calm. But in the same breath she stood up and walked in the direction of the exit. A hand grabbed her wrist, pulled her back and turning her around in one single move.

"Soi Fon, please... please tell me."

Yoruichi's golden orbs looked deep in Soi Fon's eyes, desperately searching for an answer.

The young Captain suppressed her tears and turned away, not able to face her former mentor, in the current situation. She couldn't tell her, she couldn't burden her Goddess with the past.

" I'm s-sorry..."

CLACK CLACK CLACK! The alarm of the soul society resounded through the streets. Footsteps of running Shinigamis were sounding in the air. A hell butterfly appeared next to Soi Fon.

"A Vaste Lorde appeared in the west of the Rukongai. The head Captain orders Captain Soi Fon to eliminate the target as fast as possible to avoid any civil damage "

The raven-haired woman changed her hurt expression into a ready-to-kill-everything expression.

"Sorry Yoruichi-sama, I have to fulfill my duty."

"I can help you."

"Don't worry I'm not a little girl anymore, I can handle this by myself."

And the younger woman disappeared with no other word. A bit relieved that she could run away from the situation.

'Well I guess she will be fine. She did very well in the Training session. Seams that I have some time to visit Kisuke.' Yoruichi thought and headed out to the huge portal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Ulqiorra Ciffer

"Kisuke, you moron, where are you?"

Yoruichi shouted in front of the Urahara's shop.

"Yoruichi what the hell are you doing here?"

The shopkeeper seemed surprised to see his old friend, but still appeared calm like always. He didn't wonder whether Yoruichi was going to live in the Soul society or not, after all he knew it was the place were she belongs to, indeed he was more surprised to see her now.

"Is that a greeting for a woman who saved your god damn ass more then once?"

"Ohh, I'm sorry milady,"

The man bowed in front of Yoruichi.

"But I though you would be fighting the Arrancar in the Soul Society, they have no chance without you."

"Arrancar? There is no... Soi Fon!"

Yoruichi relized what the meaning of Kisukes words were, this wasn't a Vasto Lorde who Soi Fon was fighting.

The goodness of flash turned around, opened a Senkaimon and disappeared. Not like the Soul Society, Yoruichi and Kisuke were well aware of the existence of the Arrancar, the scientists discovered their existence a while ago, and informed Yoruichi about their strength.

'I hope I will make it in time.' Yoruichi thought.

"Still not enough girl?" The emotionless Arrancar with the green eyes asked while he walked in the direction of a half dead Soi Fon.

"I swear, I will crush your stupid and arrogant, face!"

The body of Soi Fon trembles as she stood up once more.

'I can't die. I can't die with out telling Yoruichi-sama the truth. I have to tell her about my feelings.'

"Well you should be proud of the fact that I find you worth killing. Not many of my foes get that honor."

'No I can't die now, I won't die now. I won't die!' Soi Fon took her stands ones more and a flow of power got through her body as she screamed out loud

"I won't die!"

Soi Fon shouted, and her spiritual pressure increased rapidly. The younger Captain drew her Zanpakuto and ran in the direction of Ulqiorra.

"Sting all enemy's to death Suzumebachi!"

The golden weapon sparkled in the burning sun as Soi Fon aimed for Ulqiorra's chest. But before Soi Fon even got the chance of striking a hard fist hit her in the face, blowing her away from the Arrancar.

"Impressive! This power, where does it come from?"

"You know, I have some business left in this world. I just refuse to die now."

The badly hurt woman pushed herself back up onto her trembling feet.

"Interesting, what kind of business could give you such strength?"

Thankful for the break, Soi Fon answered her enemy. "Well it has something to do with my heart..."

"The heart, hmmm? I wonder what that supposed to mean."

Soi Fon tried to start a second attack as a red light made his way in to her direction.

"Caro."

It was to late to doge it. Soi Fon closed her eyes and waited for the impact that would probably kill her. She was surprised when Yoruichi Reiatsu suddenly appeared in front of Soi Fon. She opened her eyes and saw that her master blocked the Cero with her Shunko. Not even backing a sweet.

"How dare you attack my little bee with your pathetic Cero!"

"Yoruichi-sama, what are you doing here?"

Soi Fon stared at the older woman, who was surrounded in a Flash of light, like always having the appearance of a Goddess.

"You said something about having business with your heart, well it's kind the same for me."

"Hmm, Yoruichi Shihouin, I see. I didn't expect someone like you to show up. That change things drastically. I just came here to test my strength, not to die, and someone like you is definitely more for number one or two. So if you excuse me I have to leave now."

"Hey what do you mean you have to leave, come on and fight me you moron!"

Yoruichi shouted at Ulqiorra with anger, but it didn't bother him at all.

"I'm sorry but I have no intention of fighting you."

And the Arrancar disappeared in the darkness of Hueco Mundo.

"I could have handled this on my own."

Yoruichi walked over to her pupil and helped her to stand up, as she realized that Soi Fon couldn't stand on her left foot.

"Soi Fon you had less than half of you spiritual pressure left, after our training earlier. And now you have a broken ankle. Honestly, I have a lot of faith in you, but in your current condition you were no match for him. Kisuke studied this things for a while now, and believe me they are crazy."

Soi Fon didn't answer, she just gave Yoruichi one of her deadliest gazes. But she knew her mentor was right, if Yoruichi hadn't of showed up right when she had, then she would be dead by now.

Yoruichi lifted the raven-haired girl into her arms, like before, but Soi Fon didn't complain this time. Her body hurt like hell and she liked to be so close to Yoruichi.

"Soi?"

"Hmm?"

"You fought well, I'm proud of you."


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: hey well here is the next chapter, it's going to be more interesting from here on out I guess ^^

Still thanks to my wonderful beta httydfreakforever

Disclaimer: still own nothing from Bleach

Chapter 4: The past.

"No, never! I'm not going to squad 4 or see this damn human Orihime only because of a broken ankle! You can't force

me!"

"Soi, stop fighting. If you don't want to go to Orihime then I will take you to Unohana-san. She will fix your leg in no time. And besides, you can't train with a broken ankle."

Yoruichi ignored the fact that Soi Fon was biting her in the back while she dragged her to the Squad 4. Right as Soi Fon was coming out of the bathroom after a shower Yoruichi came and put Soi over her shoulders to take her somewhere to get medical treatment.

"I trained with even worse injures before, I can train without any problem."

Soi Fon bit harder to escape Yoruichi. It was definitely not normal for her to harm her Goddess, but this was a special case, and in the end it didn't bother Yoruichi at all.

"Well if you don't stop biting and don't let your leg heal then I won't train with you anymore."

She got Soi Fon's weak spot and the biting instantly stopped.

"Ahhh Yoruichi-sa..."

"And if you don't stop calling me 'sama' then I won't teach you either."

"Hmpf, fine, Yoruichi -sa..."

"Fine, what?"

"Fine Yoruichi."

"That's a good girl."

Soi Fon rolled her eyes.

Suddenly Yoruichi stopped in front of Squad 4, not knowing where to go now. Should she just go to the treating rooms or directly to the Captains office? Yoruichi wanted only the best treatment for her little bee, but if she dragged her to Captain Unohana's office, Soi Fon would possibly hate her for this. On the other hand, there was a way to reach the office without running in to anybody else, and that may be in Soi Fon's favor.

Yoruichi decided to take a 3rd Possibility and go another way to the Office of the Captain, and not bother if someone sees them, which means Yoruichi made sure everybody in Squad 4 would see them. Only to tease Soi Fon a little bit.

"Hey Yoruichi were are you going?"

"I thought we could visit some hurt members of your Squad first."

Yoruichi explained with a smile on her lips.

"What? No, wait, but they are in the main house! There are a lot of people, and I never visit them anyway. Yoruichi stop please! Yoruichiiiiii!"

But the goddess of flash didn't think of stopping.

"Captain? I'm sorry for coming at such a late time, but I have someone who needs medical treatment. And I would like to entrust her to you, if you don't mind."

The shoji door opened in front of the tanned woman and the Captain of the 4th Division stood in front of her having a gentle smile on her lips.

"Ohh, Yoruichi-san, what a nice surprise. It's been a long time since we last saw each other. Oh, and good evening Captain Soi Fon."

Unohana greeted the woman who still laid over Yoruichi's shoulder. The Captain felt Soi Fon's weak spiritual pressure, but she also knew that she wasn't in any dangerous condition. Still she let the two of them step into the office, and agreed to take care of the raven-haired woman. Not just out of kindness, but also because she saw a chance to talk with the other Captain.

"Yoruichi-san. Would you please leave us alone for a while? I could concentrate much better, and this means I will be finished much faster."

The tanned woman knew that the Captain was up to something and so she left the room without complaining.

"Could you please lay dawn? I would like to take a look at your inner Organs first. With such a low level of spiritual pressure like you have, you weren't able to protect your body right, so the Organs could be worse than we think."

Soi Fon does as the Captain said, and laid dawn. The Captain started with the treatment.

"The Organs are okay, but half of your ribs are broken. It must have been painful to be carried like you were."

"I'm not the person who gives a damn about such little pain, and by the way, to come here was a far greater pain in the ass."

Soi Fon was back in her cruel ignorant ego like always when she dealt with someone other than Yoruichi herself.

"I know your not the one to visit Squad 4, it's actually been a long time since you were here last. Wasn't it _that_ night?"

The thin woman jolted at the thought of that night.

"Speaking of it, could you please take off you clothes, I would like to check the scar."

"I would prefer not to."

"I understand but it would be nice if you could do it."

It seemed to be a request, but Unohana used her creepy gaze to force Soi Fon to do it. She really had a scary side that got people to do what she asked for.

"Alright, alright, I will do it." Soi Fon undressed her upper body and laid back.

The Medical Shinigami leaned over to look at the huge scar.

"It's not better. Hmm, I remember _that_ night it was really bad, and I think I remember you were in a lot of pain back then," she said to make a comment to Soi Fon's earlier statement about pain.

"That was something totally different. I was nearly cut in two pieces."

"That's true… Does this still hurt?"

Unohana pressed on a part of the scare which was next to the belly batten.

Soi Fon tensed all her muscles and screamed in pain.

"Strange, after such a long time... But it's not that surprising after all it's from a Hollow. Have you been to the department of research? I'm sure Captain Kurotsuchi could find a way to eliminate the pain or with some luck the scar itself."

Soi Fon closed her eyes trying to calm her self down. It really pissed her of to talk about this, but she preferred not to anger the other Captain, with a aggressive comment.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I would rater die then let him use me as a test subject."

Unohana smiled, a little amused.

"Maybe that's a wise decision. Anyway, there is not much I can do for you, I could offer you to come by from time to time, maybe I could fix it if I had enough time. But I'm pretty sure you will refuse."

"Your right, I have no time for such things."

Some minutes passed and nobody said anything. The Captain still worked at the huge scar, which went from her left collarbone down to her right leg. Soi didn't know what Unohana was doing but she didn't really care as long as she wouldn't talk about the scare anymore.

"Captain Soi Fon, did you already tell Yoruichi-san?"

Finally, Captain Unohana had asked what she had wanted to ask the whole time. And she knew the young Captain wouldn't be happy about her indiscreet question, but she didn't expect Soi Fon's to answer on such a rude way.

"Since when is that part of your business?"

Now the medical Shinigami lost her politeness like she never had before. She grabbed Soi Fon's throat and pushed her on the table. The thin woman was shocked by such behavior. 'how dare she attack me?' Soi Fon thought, but didn't defend herself as she looked at the angry face of Captain Unohana. It forced her to accept the rude treatment and listen to Unohana's words.

"It's part of my business because _you_ risked you life in a stupid fight and _I _had to sew you together and save your God damn life. And after that, risking my position as a Captain to hush up the whole incident, even after you got your post as Captain! You know that it was my duty to tell the Commander about this, and about your mental state, but I didn't!"

"I n...never asked you to save me!"

It was quit hard to speak as long as Unohana held Soi Fon's neck down. But somehow she forced this few words out of her mouht, knowing that Unohana easily could crush neck if she got angrier and strengthen her grip any further. But Soi Fon was lucky, her words were so week that the usually nice and calm Captain realized what she was doing. She let go of Soi and stepped back. It was definitely not like her to lose control, those times were long gone, but Soi Fon's story made it difficult for her to keep her self-control. She felt sorry for the thin girl, knowing exactly what she was going through, but mainly she was angry at the ungratefulness of Soi Fon, even if she understood the reasons it made her angry considering the risks she took to protect the other woman.

"Yoruichi would have killed herself if you had died, and she is just a to close friend to let that happen to her, so I had to save you. But whatever the reasons were, aren't you happy to be alive now? She finally came back, the woman you desired your whole life, came back only for you, and you're still not happy to be alive? Why don't you just end you life right now?"

Unohaha knew it was wrong to attack her like this, she knew it was wrong to say she saved her only for Yoruichi and she knew Soi Fon was grateful to be a life, but she couldn't help herself and spoke before thinking. Thankfully, in the end, it still seemed to work.

"It's not like that..."

Now Soi Fon was ashamed that she acted so ignorant.

"I'm really happy that I'm still alive. And I'm grateful you helped me back then... But it's just so painful... And I don't know how to explain this to her. She will blame herself. I'm sorry if you misunderstood me."

The raven hared woman who had dressed herself before she spoke, was now suppressing tear.

The older woman laid a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, the anger she felt about Soi Fon's ignorant words already forgotten.

"I know. Let just fix your ankle, and then I'm pretty sure that time will fix everything else."

Her gentle smile was back and she started to fix the ankle. She preferred not to push the younger woman, she knew how hard it will be to tell Yoruichi the truth, but in the end, how could you ever explain such a thing without hurting the other person, when it really was their fault? And hurting Yoruichi was something that Soi Fon preferred not to do. But still, keeping it as a secret wouldn't help at all, it would be worse when it finally came out. Unohana knew that, so she hoped Soi Fon would find a chance soon to explain everything

"Unohana? Do you think Yoruichi is just playing?"

The Captain looked up, surprised about Soi Fon's question. She never talked with her much and definitely never about such things. The fact that she asks her now could only mean that Soi hasn't someone else to ask. Which was no wonder, Soi Fon never let someone come close to her, and because of that she doesn't have a single friend.

"Soi Fon, I really have no idea what she is up to, she was always hard to read, but what I know is that you are the most important person in her life. She would never play with you."

The younger woman just nodded, seeming relieved about Unohana words.

"That should do it."

Soi Fon was about to stand up as Unohana pushed her back, and walked over to the door to call Yoruichi.

She told her to carry Soi Fon home and that she should make sure, that Soi Fon will rest the next few days.

Yoruichi nodded and lifted the Young Captain into her arms. This time soft and lovely not like when she had dragged her to the 4th Squad

"It's so ridiculous, this is the 3th time today that you are carrying me around."

"Don't act like you don't like it."

"I don't!"

"Is that so? Then why do you press your head against my chest like a little baby?" Yoruichi laughed a little bit as she imagined her little bee as a baby.

"Oh don't get the wrong idea, I just like the sound of your heart beat." Soi Fon said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh, well, yeah now I'm pretty sure I won't get the wrong idea. I mean listening to my heartbeat is a pretty normal thing to do. Kisuke does that all the time."

Speaking of Urahara in front of Soi was a bad idea and Yoruichi knew that. But the face of Soi Fon was just priceless.

"Shut up Yoruichi. And don't speak of that man in front of my house."

Already at home, Yoruichi opened the door, entered the house and placed Soi Fon on the couch.

"Well if speaking of him close to your house is already such a big deal then you don't want to know what we did in here."

Honestly they never did anything else then playing cards and drinking sake in the living room. But the face of the raven-haired woman was still priceless.

"What do you mean? In the same bet I sleep in now?"

"Oh no, what do you think of us? We only did it on the couch." Yoruichi said knowing that Soi Fon misunderstood everything. In the end it was her goal to tease her bee.

Soi Fon jumped up from were she was sitting. She acted like such a teenager.

"Oh great!"

"Soi Fon I really don't know what the big deal is in playing cards with a friend."

Yoruichi decided to end this before it would end in a disaster, so she quickly stopped the teasing, after all she already had what she wanted, a hapless funny Soi Fon

With this sentence the Captain finally understood. And then proceeded to hit Yoruichi on top of her head.

"Yoruichi stop teasing me like that. I thought you had sex with that idiot!"

That tanned woman held her head in pain but started to laugh suddenly. Then she turned to Soi Fon and grabbed her chin with her left hand. She watched at her bee with a deep and intense stare.

"Ohh, little bee, why should I have sex with him? Don't you know that I'm not interested in men?"

She grinned at Soi and the Captain blushed like a tomato. Yoruichi knew that she will have something to laugh about, after having announced that all of a sudden.

"W...what do you mean with 'not interested in men'?"

"Well it's not like I never tried, but they are just not what I'm searching for. Honestly I was never really sure what I was searching for until..."

"Until what?"

Yoruichi suddenly backed away. 'Ohh damn what did I just do? What shall I say now? I can't answer this! Stupid stupid stupid!' She went to far, she only wanted to make her bee blush, not to talk about her true feelings. Now she was the one getting nervous instead of Soi Fon.

"Ehh, mpf, well you know, never mind."

And with that she turned away and walked out of the room. Or at least she tried, but she accidentally walked right into a wall.

"Yoruichi-sama are you okay?"

"Eh? Yes, everything is all right. I... I will go out again and make a quick visit by Kuukaku. Eh... you should go to bed. You know what Unohana said."

And this time Yoruichi found the door. Flew from the awkward situation she brought herself in to.

'Wow that was weird! Never saw her act so strangely before.' Soi Fon thought as she watched the women disappearing

"You did what? Oh damn that's so funny, oh you saved my day with this story!"

Kukaku spit her sake out and laughed hard as Yoruichi told her about earlier.

"Yeah yeah walking in to a wall is pretty funny."

"Yes it is!"

Kukaku was still laughing and slapped the table with her hands.

"But honestly Yoruichi, this isn't like you. Where is the playful and self-sure woman who gets all the girls. At least you had no problem laying me and I'm not even gay!"

Kukaku was sipping at her cup of sake and waiting for Yoruichi's answer.

"That's something total different. That was just sex, it's not like telling someone about your feelings. And by the way laying you isn't much of a challenge since you are always drunk, And this thing with you, I told you before not to talk about it!"

"Why not? It's not like I didn't liked it. I would do it again just for fun."

"Well then lets do it."

Yoruichi leaned over and used her sexy gaze. Paralyzing her best friend with golden eyes.

"Eh what? Didn't it feel like cheating on Soi? I mean you're not together with her, but, you know..."

"Come on Kukaku, I'm just joking."

Yoruichi shake her head not believing that Kukaku took her for real.

"Puhhf, I thought for a moment that you were really planning on doing this. I mean I would have understood if you had tried. At least you haven't had sex since you met her. And that's a long time."

"And then you thought I would lay my best friend just after I returned to her? Jeez, I really don't know why I'm talking with you about this."

"Because you pretty suck in love things. But well, did you ever thought about this: If your bad at talking about your feelings, why not doing something your good at? I'm pretty sure if you lay her she will get the massage."

"Kukaku, I want to make that clear that I don't force her to have sex with me only because I have a hard time expressing my feelings. And beside, I don't think it's really possible to do this anyway. I mean, I'm pretty sure she would pass out if I only undress her haori."

Yoruichi scratched her neck and thought back at the blushing Soi Fon as she told her about not liking men.

"Oh come on, this little one gets wet if she only sees you. This will be child play. I'm pretty sure she will be strong for you and not dare passing out, you only have to ask nicely."

Now Yoruichi got angry and hit the table with her fist. Hard enough to cause the cups to fall over. The loud sound made Kukaku jolt and look at her friend with a shocked expression.

"Don't dare talk about her like that! She isn't like that... I mean she isn't like me!" Yoruichi screamed at the firework queen, of course totally overreacting. That's why Kukaku didn't take her for real and continued teasing her.

"Oh you are such a protective one. Its so cute."

"Oh shut up already. I have to go now and make sure she is asleep. I can imaging that she is training somewhere."

Her friend pissed off Yoruichi, she didn't want someone talk about Soi Fon like that, even if she had her points. At least it was pretty obvious that Yoruichi was more then just a good friend to Soi Fon and probably wouldn't mind having sex with her. But still she is too innocent to think about her this way. Not like she didn't want to, it was more like she only could imagine it if she was together with her.

The door closed behind her as she left the house.

'wooow maybe I took this to fare'


	5. Chapter 5

Chalter 5: The Truth

An exhausted Soi Fon was the first thing Yoruichi saw as she returned to her bee's home. Like she had feared, the young captain was doing push-ups in the living room instead of sleeping, and according to the endless droplets of sweat sparkling on Soi Fon's perfect and soft skin, she had already been training a long time.

Yoruichi stood in the doorway for a while, paralyzed at the beauty of Soi Fon's muscles moving in the rhythm of her push-ups. The bones and muscles were practically performing a dance while moving up and dawn. Her body was truly beautiful, and Yoruichi had a hard time getting a grip. She shook her head and focused on what really mattered.

"What are you doing Soi Fon?"

Yoruichi, already back to her usual self, was now leaning against the door frame, with a smile on her face. She already knew which stupid answer she would get.

"I'm doing push-ups."

And there it was.

"I'm not talking about that, I am talking about the fact that you are training right?"

"It... seems like it huh?"

Soi Fon had hard time speaking since she was in middle of pushing her body upwards, maybe already around the 5000st time, and she was quite exhausted.

"Yes, and that leads us to our problem. Unohana told you to relax, and it's forbidden to do any kind of exercises."

"This is not... Huh... Our problem... Ahnk.. It's mine... And Uno..hana isn't around, is she?"

Soi Fon ignored Yoruichi, still pushing her body up and down.

Yoruichi knew she wasn't getting anywhere with the raven-haired girl, so she decided to do something a little more entertaining.

With one move Yoruichi slid underneath Soi Fon's body when she pushed up for a second, using exactly so much power to stoop there where their faces would meet each other.

"Well Soi if you so badly want to train, I could help you with some exercise."

Yoruichi grabbed Soi Fon's neck and pulled her down onto her own body. Yoruichi could barely feel the weight of Soi Fon, she was so light, and yet she still had a hard time controlling herself in this position, not talking about Soi Fon who was blushing and watching her mentor in shock, not able to breath.

Yoruichi held her lips at Soi Fon's ear.

"What do you think bee?"

This was to much. The young Captain gasped and jumped up, only to fall on her back next to the smiling Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi-sama... I, em, maybe."

'Sorry Soi but this is just to funny I can't hold back.' With this thought Yoruichi rolled over to hover over Soi Fon and give her bee the rest.

She laid a hand on the yellow peace of fabric which was rapped around the Captains hips.

"Well you seem to be nervous about something. Shall I help you with undressing this? It must be uncomfortable to wear the uniform the hole day."

Soi Fon still didn't breath, and as Yoruichi's gaze met her eyes, she finally fainted.

'Ha, I told you Kukaku.' Yoruichi thought triumphantly, and with a huge smile on her face, still hovering over her bee and watching her red face.

'Oh Soi, that is so adorable.' Yoruichi finally pushed back. She picked Soi Fon up bridal style, ready to carry her to bed. As she lifted herself and Soi Fon's body, the Captain slowly opened her eyes.

"You were just teasing me? Yoruichi why are you always doing this to me."

The thin woman whispered, suddenly feeling how exhausted she was.

"Well, you left me no choice, you refused to stoop working out." The tanned woman said warmly. "And most important you addressed me as Yoruichi-sama again. I just had to teach you a lesson."

Yoruichi laughed a bit while moving towards the bedroom.

"You know when I think of it, if your so fixed on formalities, I should be as well. Maybe I should address you as Captain Soi Fon from now on."

"Don't you dare Yoruichi-sama."

"Why not Captain Soi Fon? I mean, you're a captain now and I'm not even in the Gotei 13 anymore, I should treat you with more respect."

Soi Fon crossed her arms, and looked away.

"That's not the point, you're still stronger and I just can't allow a Goddess..."

'Hell what did I just say'

Soi Fon resisted holding a hand over her mouth, hoping Yoruichi didn't overhear that.

"I mean, I can't allow you as the older one to be so formal to me."

'Did she just say Goddess?' Yoruichi was a bit worried about the word Soi Fon used. She was everything but a Goddess, 'course some might say she was the Goddess of flash, but that was not really serious. Hoping Soi Fon just said the wrong word, Yoruichi decided to stop thinking about it.

"Urahara is also older, but I'm pretty sure you would let him address you as Captain Soi Fon."

"Yes but he is a moron!"

Yoruich laid Soi Fon down in her bed. Looking deep into her eyes. She never liked Urahara from the start, but Yoruichi was sure Soi Fon was aware of the fact that he was the reason she disappeared, and this knowledge made her truly hate him.

"You should sleep now, you over did it, and don't argue, I can feel how week your spiritual pressure is. Hope you sleep good little bee."

Yoruichi turned and was about to walk away. But Soi didn't want her to go so she searched for some question to ask, just to make her stay a little longer. It was always her desire to be with Yoruichi, as close as possible, and since they lived together, this desire was just increasing. It made her feel bad knowing that her Goddess was so close, actually in the same house, but always sleeping in the other room, just too far away to reach her, to feel her body, to hear her breath, to recognize her smell. Even the spiritual pressure was to much covered to feel it through the wall. Yes Soi Fon did want her to stay just one second longer. Only to make her turn around again. She would have done everything, but yet she was too shy.

She was too shy to say her name.

She was too shy to grab her wrist.

She was too shy to ask for her to stay.

She was too shy, just like every other time.

She had already lowered her head in her frustration at seeing Yoruichi walking away, when the Goddess of flash suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Captain Soi Fon?" She joked to calm herself down before she asked what she feared, but so much yearned.

"Hell, quit the Captain!" Soi Fon screamed, pissed off, knowing that Yoruichi was mocking her again.

"Well, how about Soi Fon-sama?"

The young Captain gave her a sickening glare.

"Still not god enough? Well then Soi Fon - dono?"

"If you don't stop I will restart with the Excellency Madam Commander stuff! Do you really want that?"

Yoruichi smiled. She was a bit surprised that her little bee was actually fought with her. 100 years ago she would never have done such a thing. And the thought made Yoruichi smile even more. Her bee had grown a lot.

The thought mad her optimistic enough to finally ask.

"Little bee?"

Soi Fon smiled hearing Yoruichi referring at her with her beloved nickname. It was so familiar and warm it made her feel good.

"It's a bit colder tonight."

Yoruichi started with a lie, since it was even warmer than the night before.

"Would you mind if share the bed with you? In my cat form of course."

Yoruichi was scared for the answer, she always tried to pull her pupil closer, but Soi Fon was always so strict, always aware of her duties as a bodyguard, always firm, so she hardly got close moments with her bee. And now 100 years later she feared that the Captain still would keep her distance only to preserve the master and pupil relationship, maybe not willing to give in to her desire and replacing this relationship with an much deeper one. But Yoruichi was wrong with her fear.

Soi Fon's eyes widened after the sudden question.

"Of course Yoruichi."

With these words a POOF was heard as the cat form of Yoruichi jumped on the bed.

Suddenly, Soi Fon realized that she was still wear her clothes. She felt nervous and uncomfortable by the thought of undressing in front of her Goddess, but it was also rude to ask her to leaving the room.

She stood up taking a deep breath and just hoped that Yoruichi wouldn't stare at her.

What a hopeless wish that was. The black cat followed every single movement of the younger captain until she finished changing.

"Soi Fon I can't stop you from going to work tomorrow, can I?"

Yoruichi knew Soi Fon should be resting one more day, but she was well aware of Soi Fon's stubbornness when it comes to her duties.

The woman, who was reaching the bed in a whit Jimbei, looked at the black cat.

"I can't entrust the division into the hands of a stupid lieutenant like mine any longer."

And there was the answer.

"Well if that's the case, I hope you don't mind when I leave for 3-4 days? I have to help this Reyoka boy with his Bankai in the human world."

Kisuke had contacted her on the way back to Soi Fon and asked for help in this matter. Yoruichi was not sure if it would be a wise decision to leave again, and the shocked expression increased her fear.

"I will come back. It's a promise."

Yoruichi quickly added

She suddenly turned back to her human form and laid a hand on Soi Fon's shoulder, feeling her shaking. Yoruichi tried to comfort her bee.

"If you don't want me to go, then I can stay."

Soi Fon turned around to face her mentors golden orbs, not bothering that she was naked this time, she had other things in mind.

By watching Yoruichi's eye, the young Captain decided to trust her Goddess again. How could she say no if Yoruichi ask for her trust?

"No, it's fine, just don't take too long."

Yoruichi looked at Soi Fon hoping that she wasn't making a mistake.

"Well then, I will leave tomorrow. For now, try to sleep. Good night little bee."

Yoruichi laid her head down, not bothering to changing into a cat. She wanted to show Soi Fon her presence, wanted to comfort her on this night, to make sure that she would do fine during the next few days.

Soi Fon knew that Yoruichi must have already reached the human world as she stepped out of her office and looked up at the grey sky. She had just arrived and had already sent her lieutenant to hell, she didn't want to see him at all today after she found out what a mess he had made during her absence.

She needed some fresh air after screaming at Ōmaeda, that's why she stepped out and walked over to the rail to watch the Stealth Force training. They usually used the training yard which was a bit farther away from the main house, but there were some days that they were ordered to train in the smaller trainings ground, always then when Soi Fon had more paperwork to do. She thought it would be easier to watch over them from time to time if she didn't have to walk too far.

It was then that she suddenly saw a young girl on the trainings ground doing very well. She had seen her before, and she always did stand out. For a split second, Soi Fon thought about testing her strength. But she froze instantly. Memorize came back to her mind, the day Yoruichi first recognized her, the day she blocked Yoruichi's kick. It was a good memory, but with it the bad memories came back. She remembered the day of Yoruichi's disappearance. She turned away and walked, nearly ran back to her office. The pain flowed like waves through her body, in the rhythm of her heart beat. Her heart felt like exploding in her chest. She couldn't breath, her legs failed her, and she fell down on her knees.

She had had these breakdowns often over the course of the last 100 years, but she hadn't thought about it since Yoruichi was back, she had lived in peace for the last few days. But now, she felt pain like never before, and she panicked at her feelings.

Soi Fon felt how her spiritual pressure was increasing, no longer able to control it. She recognized the high level of her Reiatsu and the last clear thought she could make was that she would kill her subordinate if they came to close to such a high leveled spiritual pressure. She stood up and flash stepped away as fast as possible to protect the week Shinigamis from her uncontrolled Reiatsu. It was easy to make a big distance between her and every civilization since her flash step improved with the high level of her spiritual pressure.

Reaching a forest far way from everything without having the strength to stay on her feet she broke down again, pressing her palms against the ground to support her body.

'Why? Why? Why now?' she didn't understand where these feelings were coming from.

'Calm down Soi Fon! She is here, she is back! Calm down.'

But as much as she tried to calm herself down, her pain increased. Her body jolted, every single one of her muscles were shaking. And her Spiritual pressure was still increasing, it was shining even brighter then Kenpachi 's. Her mind slowly drifted into darkness, losing awareness of what she was doing, she couldn't feel her body, only anger. The only thing she felt was pain.

'Yoruichi! Yoruichi please help me!' Her mind was screaming at her Goddess, screaming for her help. To help control her body, to bring her back to awareness. But noting happened, nobody came. And with this her fear came back.

'She won't come back! She will leave me alone.'

"Yoruichi!" She screamed in her pain without even realizing it. Soi Fon was losing herself.

She didn't see the forest anymore,

She didn't feel anything besides the terrible pain.

The pain of fear.

The pain of lost.

The pain of a broken heart.

It was worse then the first breakdown she had had 100 years ago. She didn't recognize that her body was moving on her own, drawing her sword, she didn't feel the Tsuka of Suzumebachi in her hand, she didn't hear the sound that her blade made while swinging through the air to turn it around, so that the peak was pointing at her own torso. She didn't recognize that she held it at her chest. She didn't know that her body was trying to stop the pain, at any cost. It won't accept it any longer, and she was about to let her weight fall on to the sword to free her from every feeling. She was weeping and trembling as she felt the pressure of her Zanpakutō piercing the skin on her chest, but she didn't understand what it meant. The first drop of blood flowed down her blade as suddenly a hand grabbed her face and pulled her body back, forcing it away from the deadly sword.

"Soi Fon!"

The young Captain heard a voce far away, and out of nowhere she could feel a part of her body again, the part were Yoruichi's gentle hands touched her face.

The spiritual pressure was still amazingly high, and Yoruichi herself had a hard time standing against it, but at least, since she had arrived it hadn't increased any further.

"Soi Fon!"

Soi Fon could hear her Goddess calling out for her, at some place far, far away, a place where the pain couldn't reach her.

"Soi Fon please, look at me."

The sound came closer and Soi Fon's Reiatsu lost power with every second. But still it was too far away to reach. It was still only a dream, it was still just an illusion to Soi Fon.

"Bee come back! I'm here! I promised you I'd come back and I'm here!"

Yoruichi was already fallen on her knees under the pressure of Soi Fon's Reiatsu. It was hard for Yoruichi to believe that her little innocent bee was able to produce such Spiritual pressure without crushing her own body.

Yoruichi looked deep into Soi Fon's eyes, but she didn't see anything in them.

"Bee, I'm begging you, come back to me! Soi Fon, can't you hear me? I'm truly here!"

'She is here? She is begging me, Yoruichi-sama is truly here.' It was the first clear thought she had. Slowly the darkness disappeared and with it the deadly high leveled Reiatsu. The light came back and the first thing she saw was Yoruichi's golden orbs filled with worry and tears.

"Yoruichi-sama... I... I"

Soi Fon coughed, and she suddenly felt heavy, and powerless.

"I'm so sorry!"

She screamed, and fell, crying, in to Yoruichi's arms.

"It's all right bee, everything is all right now." She stroked her back lovingly, holding her in the embrace, not thinking of letting go of her bee. She was so lucky that she got there in time, it was just a lucky coincidence Yoruichi forgot her favorite crackers and when she went back to grab them she suddenly felt Soi Fon's spirit pressure not only increasing, but heading away.

Soi Fon was still sobbing into Yoruichi's clothes, as Yoruichi pulled her head a little bit away from her own body to look into Soi Fon's eyes. She had to bring herself to ask Soi Fon what she needed to ask, and she knew she must know the truth, she must know in what mental condition her bee was, and how much damage Yoruichi had caused with her departure.

"Soi Fon, you have to tell me the truth about your scar. You have to tell me everything about the last 100 years. I must know that if I want to protect you. Please Soi, trust me, I will listen quietly."

Soi Fon knew that she had no other choice now, Yoruichi wouldn't let it be, she had to tell her everything. She tried to force her self to stop crying, to get a grip, to get back to her serious self, but it didn't work. The harder she tried the harder she cried and the only thing she wanted to do was bury her head into Yoruichi's chest.

So she gave up trying and decided to tell her the story just like she was, sobbing and pushing herself deeper into Yoruchi's embrace.

"T-this... it wasn't the first time… the day you left, 100 years ago... I...I just broke down like that. I-it wasn't as bad as today, I didn't try to... to..."

Soi Fon knew exactly what her body was about to do the moment Yoruichi brought her back to reality, she knew that the blood on her Suzumebachi's sealed form was hers, she was well aware of that.

"To...kill myself."

The sobbing Captain finally was abele to say. And Yoruichi jolted by this words.

"I ran through the whole Soul society, I searched for you... I screamed your name, but never got an answer. Like today... I lost control of my Reiatsu, but... But luckily back then... I was to young to bear it long enough to lose my self completely, it just... knocked me out... on... on the trainings ground, the last thing I remember was... was screaming your name and waiting for you to run out of our office and hold me in your arms, but you didn't come... you just couldn't hear me... you were to far away.

The soft warm light of the sun and the twitter of the birds woke the young Soi Fon up. The first thing she saw was a gray-haired woman, smiling gently at the small girl.

"K...Kotetsu-san?"

The young girl whispered in confusion.

"Good morning. You are Soi Fon right?"

Soi Fon nodded, she wasn't angry that Isane had to ask first, she knew that Yoruichi kept her in the dark as much as possible. She was often at the 4 division after losing consciousness during her training with Yoruichi. But her mentor always brought her directly to Captain Unohana, wanting only the best treatment for her bee. So besides the Captains, the seated officers of the second Division and Yamamoto there weren't a lot people who were aware of her existence.

"Well 3. Seat Iemura Yasochika, found you unconscious at your Squad trainings ground. Do you remember what happened?"

Soi Fon knew what happened, she could remember everything of the last night, but she knew if she told them the truth, they won't let her go back to her duty's.

"I...I just over did my training, like always."

Isane smiled sadly knowing that is wasn't truth, but Unohana told her not to force the girl to tell what happened. If she wouldn't say anything then she should let her go back, and the Captain herself would make sure that she was safe.

"If that's the case, you can leave if you'd like to, or stay if you don't fee..."

But before the second seat finished her sentence, Soi Fon had already ran out of the room and was gone.

Only some seconds later the Captain herself walked into the room.

"It doesn't seem like she wants to talk."

Unohana had her gentle smile like always.

"Captain, if I may ask why you didn't keep her here?"

"Shihouin Yoruichi is a good friend of mine, and she left me a note in my office saying that she wants Soi Fon to become the new Captain of the 2. Division. She meant it was the only way to let her forget, and she entrusted me the task to keep Soi Fon safe until she can watch after her herself. If we keep her here because of her psychologically problem, she could never become Captain, and I think that would make it even worse"

The young black-haired girl was on her way back to the barracks, a place she used to call home up until the day before, but since her only reason to be there, to live there disappeared it didn't feel like home anymore. Her heart grew heavier with every step she took in the direction of the 2. Division, and her mind went clearer with every single meter, and every feeling grew bigger with each minute that passed by.

Her body was tired when she finally reached her room, but she didn't think about resting. The young Soi Fon only went in so she could change her clothes, and after that she joined the training of the Onmitsukidō.

It was hard to concentrate at the beginning, but with every hit she blocked, she also blocked her feelings, and with every kick she dodged she also dodged the unbelievable pain in her heart.

"I... I realized that training was the only way to forget for a while, and killing was the only thing that sacrificed me."

Soi Fon explained, now no longer crying as hard as before, but still pressing herself against Yoruichi's chest.

"I started to run into fights, headless, angry, hurt. I killed as much as I could and I trained as hard as was possible. Until... until..."

Soi Fon couldn't bring herself to move on with her story, she knew she would hurt Yoruichi even more as she already did. She knew her Goddess was blaming herself for all her mistakes.

"Until you got this huge scar." Yoruichi said calmly, forcing Soi Fon to continue.

"Until a fight, 2 years after you left. They found several hollows north of the Rukongai, but none of them were really powerful. They sent me to take care of this trash of hollows, knowing that I wouldn't have any problems."

Her words were now stronger, telling Yoruichi how powerful she had become, making her proud, but only for a few seconds.

"I kept the strongest one for the end, I... I ... I already had the chance to kill him... I had several chances, but I didn't... I just didn't"

Her sobbing came back, fearing the next hurtful words, fearing the memoirs.

"And then he started an attack... I could have dodged it... I could have blocked it... But I... I didn't I just closed my eyes and waited for the impact."

The young Soi Fon turned around and saw the claw from the hollow moving in her direction. Forcing his way through the air, he was slow, but Soi Fon just stood there and waited, her eyes were closed and she waited for the impact. For the last pain she was forced to feel, the last thing she would ever feel. And then it came; a huge force split her flesh and cracked her bones.

She knew she would die, but she didn't care anymore.

But suddenly the Hollow was silent, his Reiatsu was disappeared, and as she opened her eyes with her last power she had left, she saw Unohana standing above her with a painful expressing. Her hands were full of blood, trying to stop the bleeding, to close the terrible wound.

"Yoruichi you damn Idiot, how could you leave this girl alone?!" She screamed cursing her friend for her dumb actions. Knowing that it wasn't a mistake that Soi got hit by the hollow, she wanted this. But she wouldn't alow her to die, not now not in her arms. She knew what a good girl she was, this girl deserve better then dying here.

"Y...Yoruchi-s..sama?"

The injured girl react instantly of the name of her Goddess.

"Soi Fon? Can you hear me? Listen Soi Fon! If you want to see Yoruichi-san again, then don't die now! Don't die on me!"

Unohana spoke to the dying girl, hoping her words would make her strong enough to survive.

The healing Shinigami drew the green shining sword, and held his blade over Soi Fon's chest.

"I'm really sorry Soi Fon, this will hurt even more then your wound."

Unohana pushed her Zanpakuto right into Soi's chest, the pain was incredible. Even if there was no strength left in Soi Fon's body, she was still able to scream in pain.

"The last thing I remember was Unohana's light smile, then everything went black. I woke up the next day, in your old rooms, they were still empty since they hadn't found another Captain. Unohana brought me there and suppressed my spiritual pressure, she said she will keep this a secret, but only if I promised her to become the next Captain of the 2. Squad. Now I had a goal, something told me it was your wish that I became Captain, and this drove me. But still after a while...

I... I began to hate you... I cursed you... and this hatred kept me alive. As I became the Captain, I always said I would be the one who would find you and take you down. But Unohana knew, it was all just a lie. I lied to myself, all the time. I had emotional breakdowns nearly every night, pleading for you to come home, to come to me, to help me.

And Unohana knew, if she hadn't had mentioned your name that night, if I hadn't heard your name flashing through my mind, I ... I ... I would have given up, I just would have died. Unohana knew it was our bond that destroyed me, but also kept me alive the whole time. And I was well aware of her knowledge, deep inside of me, I knew that I didn't hate you, I knew that I still worshiped you as a goddess, but I didn't want to believe that, and I didn't want Unohana to remind me of that, and so I never spoke with her again, I didn't even let her treat my wounds.

Then every time I said that I hate you in a Captains meeting, she gave me this look, she said to me with her eyes that it wasn't truth. And she was right, she was right the whole time, because... because..."

Soi Fon fought whit her self. She had to tell her everything, she had to tell her it now, otherwise she will never do it.

"Because Yoruichi" Soi Fon pushed her body back, so that she was able to see in to Yoruichi's, with tear flid golden eyes. "I love you! I love you Yoruichi!"

Yoruichi grabbed her back and pulled her close to her one body, now she was crying, crying like Soi Fon.

"Oh Soi, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! I did everything wrong. I should have protected you, I should have been there for you. I always knew, and I always felt the same way, but I never told you, I never told you that I love you too Soi Fon…! You were all I ever wanted, you were all I ever searched for! I'm just so sorry! And I promise, I will never leave you again, from now on I stay at your side! Everyday! Because I really love you Soi!"

It broke out of Yoruichi, she couldn't hide it anymore, she didn't have to hide it, and she knew she should have been honest from the beginning.

"Yoruichi," Soi Fon whispered, giving in completely to her tears, tears full of happiness, tears full of sorrow for the lost 100 years, tears full of pain, for making Yoruichi cry.

The two women sat in middle of nowhere, embracing each other and crying for a long while before Yoruichi finally got her grip. She lifted her still crying bee into her arms, not wanting to stop her, she had the right to cry as long as she wanted to. And the Goddess of flash finally made her way home, the home she had missed for over a 100 years.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So I know this took a little bit longer then the previous ones, but there are different reasons, first my Beta was on a trip for some days and then her Internet shut down, and I told her she can take herself more time to read trough the chapters since I know that correcting my crap can be really tiring. I hope all of you understand that and I would say its still a more or less quick update.

A huge thanks to my beloved BETA httydfreakforever. she really is great!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any Character in it.

Chapter 6: Become a Kenpachi

Some weeks had passed since Soi Fon had had her breakdown, the air had already gotten colder, and the date of the final battle was coming closer. As happy as Yoruichi was at the time, she was scared of the fight with Aizen, and she knew the only way to protect her bee was to make Soi Fon stronger, and the key for that was her potential of massive spiritual pressure like what she showed during her breakdown. But something was repressing the Reiatsu, which made it impossible for Soi Fon to use it, and Yoruichi hand no clue what it was. Furthermore, Yoruichi knew that she would't have another chance to try to solve their problem other than using her own Zanpakuto and with it, her long forgotten Bankai.

It was something she really disliked about the battle. Since she preferred the hand to hand combat she was never forced to use her Bankai in a battle before, she was always strong enough without her Zanpakuto. But this time, this time it will be different, she will face a massive power that not even the old man was strong enough to face alone.

"Good morning my little bee." Yoruichi whispered in Soi Fon's ear, holding her hips from behind. The Captain frozen instantly, she felt how the anger grew in her chest. She made a slight move down, rotated her own body with a outstretched foot, and blew Yoruichi's legs away.

"I told you not to do that!"

The goddess of flash landed slightly on her left hand, in a handstand position, like it was the easiest thing ever.

"Why not?" The playful woman said and smiled at her pupil, knowing exactly why she was so angry.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm giving a speech in front of the whole second division!" The black-haired captain yelled at her master.

"Oh, if that's the case, see you later." And the Goddess flashed away, disappearing into the office of the Captain, waiting there for her bee to join her.

The raven-haired woman turned around to face a bunch of irritated Squad members staring at her.

"What are you staring at like idiots? Never seen to women talking to each other before? 1000 push-ups, all of you. NOW!" Soi Fon ordered.

"Ahh, Captain Soi Fon? I don't really believe it's possible to do so many push-ups..." Her vice Captain said, a bit unsure if he would get beaten up if he complained to his Captain.

"If I can do 6000, why shouldn't it be possible to do 1000?"

"S-s-six... 6000?"

He looked at his captain in disbelief, how could such a small girl have so much strength and still being thin as a sheet?

"Just shut up and start with your push-ups." Soi Fon was already heading to her Office, wanting to go there as fast as possible. As her vice captain stopped her again.

"Me to?"

Soi Fon turned on her tiptoes and faced her idiotic subordinate with an angry glare. "I said 'all of you', didn't I?" She grabbed his neck and pulled him down to the ground, crushing the wooden floor beneath.

"I will come back in 5 hours, if you still haven't managed to do 1000 push-ups by then you will be punished."

No longer wasting her time, the Captain flash stepped away, and stopped directly in front of her Office.

Soi Fon swung the shoji door open to see Yoruichi sitting on the Captains seat, just like she used to do 100 years ago.

"Well that brings memories back, doesn't it Soi?"

Soi Fon stood in the entrance, imagining Yoruichi wearing a Captain's haori and having shorter hair.

" Soi Fon what's with the sad look?"

The young Captain snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, maybe, but the only thing I miss is your old haircut." Soi Fon lied, she really missed the old times, serving her Goddess made her feel safe.

She walked straight in Yoruichi's direction, but stopped instantly, as her Goddess laughed out loud.

"Ha, that clumsy old haircut? But I can understand that you don't miss those times. You weren't able to step in like this, you were always forced to wait at the door, wait and hope that I would do this." Yoruichi disappeared from her location and suddenly stood in front of her bee, holding her face between her palms. Her eyes focused on Soi Fon's before they closed. She lowered her head, her lips getting closer to Soi Fon's.

The raven hair woman felt the warm breath, they were so close together, her heart beat faster, a sudden desire raised in her body, everything was waiting for the touch, but it didn't come.

Yoruichi pushed back, grinning at her pupil.

"I forgot it's still the same, you still have to wait for me to come, you are just not able to lead."

Yoruichi was predicating her, hoping Soi would get the nerve to come to her, to take the lead only once, to stop making herself the subjugated one. During the past few weeks Soi Fon didn't once make the first step, instead she always waited for Yoruichi to kiss her.

She turned around. Her grin vanished as nothing happened, but then a hand suddenly touched her, grabbed her wrist, pulled her back, turned her around, the other hand grabbed her neck, pulling her down to eye level.

"Yoruichi, don't force me to do this ever again." She said before she finally leaned into the kiss. Soi felt the flames burning, rising in her body. Such a small kiss was already enough to make her lose her mind, she only felt, heard, smelled Yoruichi, everything around her was blurred, before finally blacking completely out of her awareness as her Goddess laid her hands on Soi's hips and pulled her closer.

Yoruichi knew Soi Fon wouldn't go any further, so she turned her bee around and pushed her backwards. There was a lot of force in the push, but still lots of love. Soi Fon didn't realize that she was walking backwards, she just focused on Yoruichi's lips, which were still on hers, as she suddenly felt the cold wall meeting her back. The older women's hands were no longer on Soi's hips, they were already wandering upward to her shoulders, slowly following the trail of her arms until she finally reached Soi Fon's gentle hands on her neck. Yoruichi dissolved the burning bond between Soi Fon's palms and her skin, gently, lovingly, but forcefully, pulling Soi Fon's arms backwards at the wall, pinning them above her head. Yoruichi stepped even closer, pressing Soi Fon's body against the cold behind her, trapping her there.

But the young Captain didn't care if she was helpless, open for an attack, as long as Yoruichi was by her side, and long as it was Yoruichi, her love, her Goddess pinning her at a wall, she felt safe. Even as Yoruichi tightened her grip she felt safe. Even as she sensed Yoruichi's deadly Reiatsu rising under the excitement of their desire, she did feel safe, knowing that her mentor always kept control over her spiritual pressure, she truly felt safe, and as a feeling of security she hadn't felt for over hundred years washed over her she realized one more thing, she felt happy.

Yoruichi released one of Soi Fon's hands, still holding her with a deadly strong grip in the other. She slowly followed Soi Fon's silhouette, searching for the yellow shining fabric around the Captains hip, only to release it instantly.

"Yoruichi-sama please wait." Still often using the formal 'sama' when she was distracted, the Captain pushed Yoruichi back. "Not here."

Yoruichi looked in Soi Fon's eyes, she didn't expect her to resist so easily. She felt her bees body screaming at her in desire, it did it since the they they meet each other and still, Soi Fon pushed back so easily

"Oh, come on Soi, they're busy doing push-ups, no one would come in, and I'm pretty sure none of them have the guts to step in without knocking. Nobody will see us." Yoruichi fixed Soi Fon with her gaze full of desire.

"But, they may think I'm in danger if my Reiatsu rises to much, I'm not as perfect as you, you already know that I can't control mine as good as you can control yours." Yoruichi saw Soi Fon's point, she easily lost control over her spiritual pressure when her emotions distracted her, the night of her break down was a perfect example.

She wasn't going to force Soi to do anything she didn't want to do, but she decided to annoy her a bit. You could see it as revenge for her wasted effort.

"Well then I can just increase my Reiatsu and it will suppress yours." Soi Fon suddenly felt sick, the power of Yoruichi's spiritual pressure was pressing against every single cell in her body. This was to much, she couldn't take this.

The tanned woman removed her hands, and Soi Fon instantly fell on her knees. She tried to raise her own spiritual pressure, but it didn't help at all.

"Yoruichi-sama, this i-isn't really h-helpful."

The older woman was now kneeling in front of her little bee, supporting Soi Fon's upper body with her right hand, which was placed on her chest.

She leaned in placing her mouth next to the Captain's ear.

"What's wrong Soi? I thought you like the feeling of my Reiatsu, It always makes you so excited." Yoruichi said with a grin on her lips, still thinking Soi was just joking like she was.

And indeed this was truth, she really loved it, even now it was a pleasure to fell her mentor's spiritual pressure in her bones, but it was simply to much for her flesh to take.

"Yoruichi p-please I know w-what you are up to b-but I c-can't stand against it." She really knew that Yoruichi just was making fun, and hoping that she would force Omaeda to run into the room so she could get the chance to see how Soi Fon would beat him up after doing it, but for some reason she couldn't raise her own spiritual pressure enough to protect herself.

Yoruichi suddenly realized what was happening, she thought she just had made her bee feel a little exhausted, but she was actually hurting Soi. She quickly suppressed her pressure completely, embracing her bee to support the worn out body.

"I... I'm sorry Little Bee, I didn't mean to, why didn't you protect yourself? I'm so sorry!" Soi Fon felt bad hearing Yoruichi apologize to her because of her own incompetence.

"Yoruichi stop, it was my fault, it was my inability th..." Yoruichi pulled away from Soi Fon, holding both of her shoulders in her hands, looking shocked.

"Are you insane? I could have killed you!"

"I'm not your Captain and you're not my subordinate! Stop feeling responsible for my faults."

Yoruichi totally lost her temper then, she had violated her little bee, she could have killed her, and still, Soi was excusing her. It was not right, Soi Fon shouldn't think this way.

"Yoruichi I'm s..."

"Stop Soi Fon! Stop excusing! It was my fault, I... I hurt you, I'm here to protect you not to put you in danger! Can't you understand what I did?" Yoruichi turned away, crying while holding her head in horror, thinking of her bee suffering because of her. She was always suffering because of her. It was wrong; she had promised to not hurt her bee anymore. It made her feel bad, she had hurt Soi so much, all she wanted was to stop hurting her little bee.

Soi Fon moved over to Yoruichi, kneeling in front of her to face her love again.

"Yoruichi, stop crying, that's annoying." Soi Fon was really annoyed seeing her usually strong Goddess crying because something so unimportant.

" It was just bad luck okay, I'm doing fine." She held Yoruichi's chin in her right hand, raising her head, so that she was able to see her face.

"I'm not that weak anymore. Can't you see my strength? My body is fine already." Yoruichi stopped crying and was just looking at her little bee.

"It's not possible for you to stop hurting me. You will always hurt me; you have to beat me over and over again. It's the only way for me to get stronger. But no matter how bad you beat me up, I will always feel safe and sound in your arms. If you were to refuse to hit me, to refuse to train me, and go crazy when you hurt me a little because of a joke and stop believing in me, then and only then will I really be hurt!" Yoruichi had already found her smile again, looking proudly at her protégé.

"You really grew a lot Soi Fon."

"Captain I'm here to help you! I will save you Captain!" The shoji door moved open and a big guy stood in the door, looking at the to shocked women cowering on the floor.

"Omaeda you fool!" Soi Fon stood up, her eyes filled with anger.

"How many times do I have to tell you to knock first? And are you stupid? A weakling like _you_ wants to save _me_? Pathetic!" She kicked him to the other side of the territory of the second squad.

"Oh, haha, that was fun. I really miss the old times when I could kick others around!" Yoruichi was laughing, the sorrow from a second ago already forgotten. In the end she had what she wanted. The words of Yoruichi made Soi Fon realize something. She turned around and faced her love.

"Yoruichi would you like to come back to the Gotei 13?" Soi Fon suddenly asked pretty serious.

"Ehh, well, I don't know, I sure miss the Captain seat, and making fun of Byakuya-bo and the old man Yamamoto, but in the end you are the Captain now, and this is right so, and another squad wouldn't be something for me. Plus, in the end, I'm a traitor, whether I did the right thing or not, it doesn't really matter to the central 46. They would never let me come back, not even as a normal soldier. It's indeed a miracle that they let me stay in your place. Maybe they're scared of you kicking their asses if they send me back."

The tanned woman scratched her head not knowing if she should smile or cry. She really regretted the night she left, especially now that she knew that they were only sending _him_ to the world of the living. She really thought they would kill _him_, that was the only reason she went to save his life, not to give him company. But when she found out it was already to late to go back.

"I see." Soi Fon said in thoughts.

"Hey, Soi, lets play tag!" The captain turned around to stop her, but Yoruichi had already fleshed away.

"Crap! Don't believe that you can escape!"

"I got you!" Soi Fon was just a millimeter away from Yoruichi's orange jacket. Only a second and she would reach her. Finally, she would catch her Goddess. Only this millimeter. She could feel the fabric at her fingertips.

"No you don't!" The tanned woman disappeared, and before Soi realized it, a pain shot through her head. Yoruichi had landed a direct hit with her leg causing Soi Fon to fall down to the ground.

Yoruichi stopped right next to the out-of-breath Captain.

"Maybe the next time Soi."

"Damn it, I was so close!" Soi kicked a rock away, disappointed.

Yoruichi walked over to her and kissed her forehead to calm her dawn.

"You did well Soi Fon, you increased your speed in only a few weeks. Don't push yourself to hard."

Soi Fon pressed her fists together, anger and disappointment mixed up in her.

"How can't I not push myself when I know that the asshole Aizen is out there? I have to fight him and I will destroy him! He is the reason that you disappeared out of my life, and now he will pay for this! I must get stronger and faster, otherwise I won't be able to get my revenge!" Soi Fon screamed, more to herself then to Yoruichi.

A wave of high density Reiatsu hit the tanned woman, flowing through her body, forcing her to raise her spiritual pressure as well. But she didn't calm the Captain down, instead she saw a good opportunity. She remembered two things: one thing was that Soi Fon told her that she has to have faith in her, and the other thing was that Soi lost control over her Reiatsu if she got emotional. This was one of this moments, and maybe with a bit of luck she would be able to force her bee into using her full power, but this time with her fully aware, so she could remember how it is done.

"Soi you know about your high potential of spiritual pressure?"

"Of course I do! The whole God damn Seireitei is talking about it! But I can't use it, you know that." Yoruichi grabbed Soi Fon's left arm and put her closer.

"But do you want to use it?"

She asked with a hell serious gaze.

"Of course bu..."

"In that case, I'm sorry but this will hurt!" Yoruichi pulled the Captains arm down while raising her knee, aiming for Soi Fon's stomach. The younger woman was already flying through the air before she realized what had happen. Before she could get her balance in the the air, the next hit came at her left leg, and after that, one at her back.

'What the hell is going on? She isn't playing this time! This is serious!' Soi Fon couldn't understand, but knew if she won't defend herself then she would die by Yoruichi's hand.

She took an other hit before she was finished thinking, and realized that she broke one of her ribs and with the next blow two more were broken.

"Hg! Yoruichi why?" Soi Fon was coughing blood, she used the break to search for the reason Yoruichi was doing this to her. But she didn't find one. They were just playing, and now? At this rate she would be killed no matter what, she couldn't even see her striking. Yoruichi was simply to fast. She never saw her using such an unbelievable speed. Not even the technique Yoruichi taught her worked.

"Yoruichi stop, please, did I... Agh." And an arm was broken to.

'Never mind, I have no choice.' Soi Fon focused her energy on her feet and tried to create the fastest Shumpo ever. Yes, the Captain of the second squad was running, she was running for her life. But it didn't help at all, Yoruichi was still faster, and she suppressed her Reiatsu, Soi Fon felt blind, not able to react, to see, to feel, or to hear anything, it was just nothing and then the pain appeared, over and over again.

"Running isn't much of a strategy, is it?" Yoruich felt so bad, beating her bee up like trash and provoking her with such a sentence, but it was the only possible way to force her Reiatsu to come out.

"Yoruichi- sam...sama"

The young Captain was already more dead than alive, every single bone was broken. 'Yoruichi, I can't die! Even if you kill me, I refuse to die!' Suddenly, a small rise of spiritual pressure happened in her body, sneaking slowly but steadily. She sensed a trace of Yoruichi's Reiatsu, it was weak, but it was there.

"You can't kill me now Yoruichi!" Soi Fon screamed and abruptly her Reiatsu level raised faster, it reached Yamamoto's, and even surpassed the old master, in an instant. Now she saw everything, every movement of Yoruichi, she would be able to dodge every attack. But they didn't come. Soi Fon just stared at a hard breathing Yoruichi in front of her. She was sweating like in the heat of the sun, her legs already failed her, but she was smiling at Soi Fon. 'Why? Why is she smiling?'

"You did it Soi Fon! Your Reiatsu!"

Soi Fon came back out of her paralyzed state and realized what was going on, like she was before, now Yoruichi was dying under her Spiritual pressure. Not even her master was able to stand against it. It forced her to the ground, suffering under the pain.

Soi Fon reacted instantly and shot her Reiatsu completely down.

"You really did it bee!" Now, after losing the extra power, Soi Fon's legs also failed her, she fell down only a half a meter way from Yoruichi's knee, looking at her bleeding Goddess. 'Was that really just my spiritual pressure?'

"Well, next time, I have to keep my Reiatsu high, if I don't, I will end up like this again."

Yoruichi said still smiling at her pupil. But Soi Fon couldn't believe what she just heard,

"Wh..what? Next time? I can't do this a-again. I-I will, I will probably kill you." The Captain was laying on the dusty ground, recalling what happened, she didn't hit Yoruichi, not one single blow, but at the moment her Reiatsu raised...

Soi Fon had already realized that this was the reason for Yoruichi to beat her up, so she refused to attack. But even so, after only a few seconds her Goddess was kneeling on the ground and bleeding at several parts on her body.

This power was dangerous, she promised herself to never use it again in Yoruichi's presence.

"Soi Fon." Yoruichi leaned over Soi Fon, blood dropped from her forehead on Soi Fon's face. A smirk appeared on Yoruichi's lips before she kissed her bee lightly on her nose.

"You are such a silly one. Don't you know that the only way for me to protect you in the fight against Aizen is to get you strong enough to protect yourself? And with that I mean you have to learn to use this power, otherwise I won't let you fight him."

Yoruichi stroked trough her bee's raven hair while smiling at her beaten up pupil with the loveliest smile.

"So, if you want to fight, you have to learn this. If you want to learn this, you have to train. And if you want to train, you need someone to do exercises with you. And there are only four people who can do that without dying: Kenpachi Zaraki, Unohana Retsu, the Captain Commander, and me. And if you haven't realized it by now, I'm the only one who will do this training with you."

"Kenpachi is selfish, he has no time to train with you because all he wants to do is fight to the death. The Commander has enough problems handling Zaraki, he doesn't need another Kenpachi, and Unohana would probably have fun training you, but she is scary when she fights, so I would prefer it if we left her out of this. You see, you have no choice then to take me on." Yoruichi leaned in for a second kiss, this time on the mouth. The feeling of their lips being pressed together helped them to forget their physical pain for a few seconds.

Yoruichi pushed back, a little too early in Soi Fon's opinion. She wanted more, she wasn't ready to go back to the real world, she wanted the protection of the kiss. But she had no choice seeing as Yoruichi's lips were to far away to reach.

"So what do you say Soi?"

The Captain struggled. 'What shall I do? Even if she keeps the level of her own Reiatsu as high as possible, she will still be injured by the pressure of mine. But if I don't fight against Aizen, I can't protect her. There is no other way, I have to do it.'

"Fine then, lets do this."

Yoruichi gave her bee one more kiss before standing up again.

"Yeah, that's my bee. So get on your feet!"

Soi Fon pushed her body up, slowly, but steadily. She put her broken legs under her upper body and pushed upwards until she stood, if that's what you want to call it. But she only fell back onto her knees when a massive spiritual pressure suddenly pushed her back.

"Yoruichi? What? Why didn't you use this before?"

The tanned woman's hair was waving like it was under the influence of the wind, but it wasn't the wind that made it fly, it was the massive spiritual pressure that surrounded her, shining like her Shunko did. The level wasn't as high as Soi Fon's but it was close to it and definitely more controlled.

Soi Fon watched with a shocked expression.

"What's with that look? I told you before, I wasn't just laying around the last 100 years. Yours just came too suddenly, and I didn't expect it to be so high, so I wasn't prepared, and as it hit me it was already to late. Now, try to remember the feeling that you felt before and release your power!"

"Would one of you two please explain what happened?"

Captain Unohana stood in the door of her house, drunk with sleep. It was already late, some what around 3:00 a.m. She looked down on two beaten up women who were supporting the other's body, blood dropped down from there injuries. They were breathing heavily, but still, both women were grinning.

"Well, you could say that Soi Fon is now worthy of carrying the title Kenpachi!" Yoruichi explained proudly.

Unohana just nodded, she knew since the day she found Soi Fon 100 years ago, that the day would come when she achieved her true power.

She stepped aside and let the two of them come in.

"You know, it's only thanks to my kindness that I treat you two by myself. I have better things to do then this." The nice Captain lead them to her living room where she indicated Soi Fon to lay dawn on her couch.

Yoruichi sad dawn on the floor next to it and leaned against the coach.

Unohana looked at Yoruichi with a shocked expression as she started the healing process, but Yoruichi just answered her shocked expression with a proud smile.

Nearly every bone in Soi Fon's body was broken, some inner organs were damaged too. It was not only a miracle that this woman was walking around, it was a miracle that she was still conscious.

"So, Kenpachi you say?" Unohana looked over to Yoruichi.

"Well, yes, as far as I can tell, her Reiatsu level is higher then yours."

"So she finally surpassed you, Yoruichi." Unohana looked at Soi Fon concentrated.

"Well I wouldn't say that. You must know I wasn't just laying around the last hundred years. It's more like we are equals now."

Unohana looked at Yoruichi with an excited expression. "Oh, is that so? How about a little match against each other?"

Yoruichi jumped backwards, scared by the Captains expression. "Ehh, well, maybe another time, ok?"

Unohana changed back to her gentle smile. "I will remember it." But it sounded more like threat then a statement.

With that, Unohana stood up and left the room for a few seconds, coming back with her drawn Zanpakuto.

Soi Fon's eyes widened, remembering the pain the healing power of this sword caused, it was unbearable, it feels like the life is sucked out of the body, like a burning sword cutting you in paces, ore like the pain of million poisoned needles pierce your whole body.

"Yoruichi!" She screamed, not knowing what to do instead.

And with hearing Soi fon's begging voice Yoruichi stood up, stopping Unohana for a moment.

"Is this really necessary? Her life is not in danger, isn't it?"

"Not really but her whole body is beaten up there are several critical injures and all the bones are broken. It would take forever to heal her on a other way. Same goes for you Yoruichi-san."

It was easy enough to see that, even if she didn't looked as bad as Soi Fon, her injuries were on the same level.

Yoruichi nodded and turned to Soi Fon. She scooted closer and pulled her precious bee into her lap.

"We do this together." Yoruichi smiled gently, then pulled Soi as close to her body as she could. Waiting for the pain.

Unohana raised her sword and pushed it through Yoruichi's back and into Soi Fon's stomach.

This time, the pain was even worse, she didn't lost consciousness after a second, so she felt it the whole time. It was such a cruel healing technique, but it was one of the strongest.

Even the strong tanned woman was screaming, never letting go of her bee who was shivering in her arms.

The healing procedure took only 5 minutes, but it was 5 minutes of hell.

It was a great relief when Unohana pulled her Zanpakuto back out.

"I'm sorry that it had to be this way, but it was the fastest way, and time is something we don't have much of these days." Unohana said, reminding the two exhausted women that there were only a few weeks until Aizen will attack.

"Thank you Unohana-san. We are grateful for your help." Yoruichi stood up and so did Soi Fon.

"I suppose you two should go now and get some sleep."

They nodded and headed out of the door.

"Eh, Soi Fon, I was just thinking about the Squad, and didn't you left them doing press ups? You told them you would come back and check on them."

Soi Fon looked at her love with big eyes.

"Damn!"

And with that, she flashed stepped away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Finally Equals

"I wish you a good morning Captain Commander Yamamoto Genrysai-dono." Soi Fon greeted the Head Captain with all of her respect.

"Captain Soi Fon, are you here to explain why your squad was training until 4:00 am?"

"It was a punishment Sire. But I'm not here because of that. I have a request."

"Well then I will hear you out."

Yoruichi woke up to find the spot where Soi Fon normally slept empty; and that, the only thing that the tanned woman held in her arms was Soi Fon's pillow.

'When did she stand up?' Disappointed at not waking up with her bee in her arms, Yoruichi searched for a trail. But as she checked the clock, she realized that it was already 10:00 am. It was possible that Soi Fon had already gone to work.

Yoruichi pulled the blanket away, and lifted her still tired body out of the warm bed and into the cold air.

'Hell it's cold today.' The tanned woman decided to take a bath to relax a little bit. But when she left the room, she suddenly heard a sound. It was the door.

"Soi Fon? Not at work today? And what's up with the haori and the Shinigami clothes?"

Yoruichi was irritated, she didn't expect Soi Fon to come home, nor did she understand what was up with the clothes. Since when did she have two Haori's? This wasn't usual; old man Yamamoto always just gave one to each Captain. He would never give someone a second one, he once told her why; it was something about symbolism and stuff , but honestly Yoruichi wasn't really listening to his explanations back then.

Soi Fon smiled and threw the fabric in Yoruichi's direction.

"That's yours."

Yoruichi captured both things and looked at them in disbelief.

"Is that some roleplaying stuff? I mean it's not really my style, but if you like me to wear it then ok. I mean, as long as I finally can lay you I'm fine with everything. But on the other..."

Soi Fon threw one of her shoes at Yoruichi's head, not believing that she were thinking about such stupid stuff.

"It's not roleplaying stuff. It's your official clothing as Captain in Command of the Stealth Force and the Second Squad." Soi Fon said to her love.

"W...what? W...why? I mean, you are… and I never asked for… but how? I can't accept that! Soi Fon, you are the Captain!"

Yoruichi stammered, now she was even more irritated then before.

"Yes that's true, I am, and you are too. We both are the Captains!" Soi Fon said proudly as she announced the news.

"You said you would like to be a Captain again. So I had a nice conversation with the Captain Commander."

Yoruichi looked at Soi Fon still not believing what she told her. This couldn't be true, there were 13 squads and 13 Captains, not 14.

"Yeah, that's true but two Captains? That's not possible, there was never such an exception, Yamomoto could never agree to such a thing. And don't get me started on the Central 46."

"Well that might be true, but I said that there are two organizations under one Squad, And that it would be helpful to have two people in charge to lead them. And maybe I said I would leave if he didn't agree. And since there is no person in the Shihouin nor in the Feng family to take the seat, he had no other choice."

A huge smile appear on Yoruichi's face.

"You blackmailed him? You blackmailed the old man? Ha, that's great! Hehe, too funny, never thought you would do this. Maybe I'm bad influence for you. " Yoruichi wiped away the tears she had shed because of how hard she had been laughing.

"But still, why?"

Soi Fon walked over, laying a hand on the part of Yoruichi's chest where her scar from the night before must have been.

"It's because of what you said last night. You said we are equals now."

She pulled the fabric aside to see the new scar.

"But it wasn't true, a nearly accepted traitor and a Captain of the Gotei 13 could never be equals. Not in the eyes of other people. But now with you as Captain, we truly are equals." She looked up into Yoruichi's golden orbs. "Now we finally can fight side by side as real equals."

Yoruichi held a hand under her chin and kissed her bee.

"Finally equals huh? That's nice."

Yoruichi whispered and smiled gently before kissed her little bee on the lips.

"Ohh, I know, we should celebrate this! Lets go out and eat something this evening." A wave of excitement swooped over Yoruichi, and Soi Fon already expected the worst.

"I know a really nice restaurant in the Human's World!"

"In the world of the living? But I have nothing to wear there, I don't think it's normal to walk around like a Captain in the world of the living."

Soi Fon tried to find reasons that she hadn't to go on the trip in the human's world, she didn't know why, but it made her nervous.

Yoruichi held in for a moment ant thought, then she smiled wide.

"Well go to Urahara and ask for a Gigai and Clothes, I'm sure he will help you out. I will manage the training today, so I can get the chance to introduce myself." With that, she swung her haori over her shoulders and disappeared, knowing that she should go before Soi Fon gets the chance to complain.

"Urahara? Urahara Kisuke? Is she kidding me?" Soi Fon whispered to herself, forming her hands into fists at the thought of her biggest enemy.

"Hello hello, what a nice surprise Soi Fon! What gives me the honor of a visit?" The Shopkeeper greeted with an ironically friendly voice. He stood in the door and faced the Captain who was sending him a deadly glare.

"I need you to do me a favor."

Kisuke lowered his head, to block the view on his eyes. A slight smirk appeared on his face. Finally, the little girl asked him for a favor, this was his chance to tease her the rest of her life.

"So what do I get in exchange." Soi Fon's expression got even darker as she drew her sword.

She gave him a final, angry glare, before she disappeared before his eyes and appearing behind him, holding the sealed form of Suzumebachi at his throat, making it impossible for him to disappear.

"I won't kill you right here. Does that sound good?" Sweat dropped down Kisuke's forehead, knowing that Soi Fon wouldn't mind killing him right then, and that she would most likely enjoy seeing him die. His friendship to Yoruichi was probably the only reason why he was still alive.

"Sounds good to me." He eliminated the thought of teasing her for this from his mind and leaded the way into his store.

"Well, what is it about?" Kisuke sat down behind his table and sipped at his tea, not bothering to offer Soi Fon one.

"I need a Gigai and clothes for a dinner in the human world." The smirk came back, 'maybe I will stick with the plan of teasing her.'

'Where is she?'

Yoruichi told her that she would pick her up at 6:00 PM, and it was already 20 minutes past.

She wasn't really worried that Yoruichi would have forgotten her, indeed she already knew that Yoruichi would be late. The only thing that got on her nerves was that she had to wait at Urahara's store the whole time.

The shopkeeper sat at his table, fixing his eyes on the Captain, who leaned against the doorframe and stared into the darkness outside.

"You look good."

The shopkeeper meant what he said. It was not usual for him to give Soi Fon any compliments, but she seemed to be nervous and he tried to calm her a bit. In the end he never hated her, of course he was kind of pissed that she took Yoruichi away, but in the end, he had to admit that it was him who had taken Soi Fon from Yoruichi and vice versa.

"Thank you." Soi Fon whispered, not really caring about his opinion.

"You and Yoruichi, that's something for ever, eh?" Kisuke tried once more to start a conversation, but like he already feared, he failed badly.

"What do you even care?" She knew she could have simply answered with 'yes', it wouldn't have been as rude as the words she had actually used. But she just wanted this man to shut up, and though she didn't really get what she wanted, she really hit a spot in Kisuke.

The Shopkeeper lowered his head, to cover his eyes. Not like it would have mattered since the captain didn't think of looking at him.

"I love Yoruichi. I don't know if you realized this, but I always have." Soi Fon looked over her shoulder, trying to read his intentions though his facial expressions.

Having no luck she turned back and faced the stars. 'Hell, Yoruichi please hurry!'

"I guess I knew that." She admitted, knowing that he would say more.

"You were jealous of me because you knew that. And I understand you completely, in the end I took her away from you, you had no otter choice then believe that Yoruichi loved me too."

Soi Fon lowered her head. It was true, she was jealous all the time, sure she didn't liked him much from the start, but she began to really hate him when Yoruichi disappeared with him.

"But to be honest, I never was close to being loved by her. I had never seen her look at someone with love in her eyes, but I had hoped that that was just the way she was and that she would love me in a way. But you and I both know that she isn't like that, she can show her emotions, and she did. The first time I saw her look at someone with a loving look was when I saw her looking at you. You were the only one for her, and you will always be." Soi Fon clutched one of her sleeves, suddenly feeling sorry for the rude way she had answered him before.

"You and Yoruichi have more than a good reason to hate me, I was jealous of you and that's why I didn't stop her from coming with me. I know it's my fault, but Yoruichi forgave me a long time ago. I don't expect you to ever forgive me, but I hope one day you can stop hating me. Then in the end, I like you. And I'm happy to know that you watch after Yoruichi. I'm really sorry for cause you so much pain, Captain Soi Fon." The shopkeeper finished his speech, he had said everything that he had wanted to.

The Captain didn't turn around, but was facing the stars again.

"Yeah, maybe one day." She whispered just loud enough for Kisuke to hear it, and the two of the remained in silence until a Senkaimon appeared in front of the shop. Yoruichi stepped out of it, wearing her usual black jumpsuit and her yellow jacket.

"Wow Soi Fon, a suit?"

Yoruichi looked at the woman with the black suit, her jacket was open showing the white fabric under it. The black tie was wrapped around her thin neck and was hanging down her chest. The whole suit was obviously meant for a man, but Soi Fon looked very good in it.

A big manly hand was suddenly placed on Soi Fon's shoulder.

"I think it suits her body and personality very well." A huge smile appeared on Yoruichi's face as she stared at her love. She was used to seeing Soi Fon in manly clothes since the Captain Haori and the normal Gotei 13 uniforms were meant for men. The only time she really saw Soi in feminine attire was when she used Shunko and the fabric was blow away only leaving the traditional Onmitsukidō Captain uniform behind. She sure loved both sides of her bee.

"It sure looks damn good." She stepped closer to Soi Fon. Close enough to reach her cheek with her right hand. She waited for her bee to close the gap.

Soi leaned into the tanned woman's hand as her body lost contact with the doorframe to step closer and kiss her goddess.

"Okay, okay, keep this for later, you two have to hurry to get your table. Ah, and by the way, congratulation for the Captain seat, Yoruichi." Urahara smiled and pushed the two women out of the shop's entrance. Before they left he saw Soi Fon looking back over her shoulder and sent him a little smile.

'Yeah Soi Fon, maybe one day' He turned to go back into his shop.

Soi Fon made sure to keep her hands in her pockets and space between her and Yoruichi. She knew it wasn't proper to have her hands in her pockets, but she couldn't help herself, it was the only way to prevent herself from catching Yoruichi's hand.

"You know it's not Seireitei, you don't have to cover anything." Yoruichi knew exactly why her little bee was acting the way she was, she had realized a long time ago that Soi Fon tried to hide their relationship from the Gotei 13. Not because she was ashamed of it, in fact that didn't bother her at all, she knew that everyone in the whole Seireitei knew about her feelings. No, it wasn't that, she only wanted to protect Yoruichi and she was sure that head Captain Yamamoto would have some questions for Yoruichi if the whole thing came out. But in the end, Yoruichi wouldn't care, she hated it that Soi Fon was acting so different in public. But what was she supposed to do, the girl was always like this and arguing with her would only lead to a speech about Royalty and stuff, so she decided to just accept it.

But in the world of the living? There was no soul reaper around except from Ichigo, and maybe Rukia shows up from time to time, she didn't think there was something to worry about.

"I know it's just... Bad habits I think..." Soi Fon lied, she truly feared that a other Sinigami could show up, but as she saw Yoruichi's disappointed eyes she thought she should make an exception this time. Soi Fon looked at Yoruichi as she stopped and faced her bee with a smile. She leaned in, to place her lips next to Soi Fon's ear.

"If you give me your hand, maybe we could have some more fun later." Soi Fon's eyes shot open. She suddenly blushed. Was Yoruichi talking about what she thought?

She slowly released her hand from her pocket and moved it over to grab one of Yoruichi's.

Yoruichi smiled brightly over her victory.

"You know, it's not because of that, I just can't stand to see your sad face if I let you down." The young Captain said as she looked away to cover her blushed.

"Yeah, sure it isn't." Yoruichi said, making Soi Fon blush even more.

The two of them soon reached the little Italian restaurant sandwiched between two Sushi restaurants.

"What is a Pizza?" Soi Fon read the sign with the word 'pizza' on it, she never heard of it before.

"You don't leave the Sereitei often, do you?"

"There is no need for me to leave the Sereitei and my duties only to eat something called Pizza."

"Well today there is. And to answer your question, pizza is a typical Italian dish." Yoruichi pulled Soi Fon into the restaurant.

"Bee, do me a favor and don't kill anyone, I like to eat here from time to time." Yoruichi whispered into her ear.

"Why should I kill anyone?"

"You will see."

The women reached a table not far from the door and sat down. A nicely dressed man came over and gave them a cart.

"Good evening Yoruichi-san, how are you doing?"

"Good thanks, and you Francesco?"

"Like always. I suppose that's your little girlfriend, good evening miss, I hope Yoruichi treats you well." The man lowered his head as a greeting and smiled.

"I'm always nice and you know it. Ah, and I suppose we don't need a cart, just bring her a Pizza with seafood and the same for me." The man nodded and walked away, taking the cart with him.

"Can you see that chica over there?" A man whispered to his friends two tables behind Soi Fon.

"Oh, yeah I do, she is really something."

Yoruichi heard every word and she started to worry. She looked at Soi and noticed that she was already starting to look pissed.

"She's got a nice butt."

'Please don't kill them Soi, beat them up but please don't kill them, I really like the Pizza here.' Yoruichi thought.

"And nice tits." Soi Fon's expression just got darker. 'I swear, one more word' The suited woman thought.

"Ohh, I know exactly what I will do with her in my bed."

"Oh no you don't." Soi Fon grumbled as she stood up. She walked over to the other table and grabbed one of the men by his collar. 'Ohh, that's soooo sweet Soi, but still, DON'T KILL HIM!' Yoruichi thought, leaning back in her seat not thinking of stopping her bee.

"You little human, how dare you, talking of Yoruichi-sama that way. You're lucky she likes this restaurant, otherwise I would kill you." Soi Fon raised her arm and hit him as soft as possible, still causing a broken nose.

"Hey Soi, come back, your Pizza is here!" Yoruichi said, happy that the man was still alive.

Soi Fon gave him a final, murderous glare before going back to her seat.

"That was cute Soi, you deserve a reward." Yoruichi said with a smirk.

Yoruichi made sure that Urahara was asleep before she pulled Soi Fon into the shop after they returned from dinner.

She pulled her bee close as soon as they were in, moving down the hall while she kissed Soi Fon the whole time.

They arrived at Yoruichi's old room, where she hadn't been for a long time.

She removed the tie with one swift move, and made Soi Fon realized what she was up to.

Yoruichi pulled her closer, placing kisses on Soi Fon's neck as she pushed her backwards.

The raven-haired woman was breathing hard, her heart was beating faster than ever before. The desire increased with every kiss of Yoruichi's lovely lips. She felt like her heart was jumping out of her chest as Yoruichi removed her jacket, uncovering the white fabric beneath.

The younger woman really wanted this, and when her body pleaded for her to give in to her desire, she did.

The tanned woman pushed her down onto the bed, hovering over her and starting to free Soi Fon's body from the rest of the unwanted fabric.

"Y-Yoruichi... I ... nev..."

Yoruichi cut her off with a kiss while she worked on the buttons.

"It's okay Soi, but if you don't want to I can stop immediately." Yoruichi said with a playful voice as she let het hands follow Soi Fon's body downwards until they reached her belt.

"No! Don't stop please!" Soi Fon was no longer able to resist her needs. Goddess or not, she wanted Yoruichi and she wanted her now.

The tanned woman opened the belt, slowly, making her bee wait as long as possible. When she finally opened it, she started to work on the zipper of Soi Fon's pants. She didn't remove them, because as soon as they were open Yoruichi again leaned over Soi Fon, placing a kiss on her mouth, while she slowly slipped into her bee's pants.

"Please Yoruichi." The half-naked Captain pleaded, she couldn't wait any longer, she wanted to feel Yoruichi's touch inside her.

But Yoruichi just slowed her movements even more while she leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Don't be so hasty Soi Fon, we will have more then enough fun tonight, there is no need to hurry."

It wasn't like Soi Fon to take a day off, and it was less like her to take two day's off. But Yoruichi forced her to stay in the bed until she got enough sleep. And commanded her to stay away from the Soul Society until noon. It was hard to argue with Yoruichi when she threatened to tie her to the bed. 'Equals my ass. It may be true on the battlefield, but in normal life it will always be her leading me.' She wasn't really angry about that fact, indeed she hoped it would always be so. It felt good to be lead by her Goddess.

"Hey you! I offered you my friendship, I didn't allow you to fuck the love of my life in my own house!" Urahara said to the black haired woman sitting at the table eating breakfast.

She was close to letting her tea slip through her fingers when she heard what Urahara said.

"How? H... How can you tell? I.. Em sorry just..." Soi Fon didn't manage to form a good sentence to explain herself. Honestly, what should you say when you receive such a greeting.

"Well, since the suit is just one big mess, it's easy to tell that you didn't had much time to fold up your cloths before sleeping. Your outfit just screams 'look at me! I fucked her last night'!"

Urahara looked at the white shirt that didn't sit right and wasn't tied up with the tie anymore. It was half open, it barely covered her breasts.

Soi Fon got angered by his words. It wasn't his right to talk about Yoruichi like that.

"I didn't 'fuck' her! Stop talking about her like that. And I'm sorry for the whole 'having been together with your love in your shop thing', but it was Yoruichi who dragged me in!" Soi said, grabbing his collar to bring him down to her level.

But still, a smirk appeared on Kisuke's face.

"So I see, she fucked you. How did I even got the idea that it could have been the other way around, in the end you are so cute and innocent." It was then that Soi Fon got that Urahara wasn't angry, he was just teasing her, and she fell for it. But still, with this realization she wasn't able to overcome his comment about being fucked by Yoruichi and being innocent.

"I... I'm not innocent I'm a deadly assassin! I have my pride you know, It's not like I couldn't it's just inappropriate to do this she is a noble person after all." Urahara stroke Soi Fon's hair like a child and laughed loudly.

'Ok, that's it! I will never never forgive him!'

"Yoruichi never gives a fuck on her noble status, and you should know that by now. It's just not in your personality to lead her. And I think that's pretty okay you know. Just don't use the 'noble' stuff as an excuse."

Soi Fon let go of Urahara and went back to her seat at the table.

"I don't know why I am even talking with you about this." Urahara took his seat directly opposite of Soi, much to her displeasure.

"It's because I'm such a kind man."

He smiled a childish smile and then took a sip from his tea that Soi Fon mad for him as she heard he was up. She may not like him, but she had manners after all, and making tea for the person who let her have sex with his love of his life in his home would be the least you could do.

"But another question is why are you still in the suit?" Soi Fon looked up, relieved that he changed the subject.

"I had troubles to get out of the Gigai, and that's the only thing I had to wear."

"Oh, hold still, I will lend you a hand."

Kisuke raised his Benihime, which was still in the walking stick form, and hit Soi Fon's forehead. Her soul parted from the Gigai and she stood there in her normal Captain's outfit.

"Thank you Urahara. That's much better"

"You know you could call me Kisuke-san or something like that."

"I prefer not to." Soi Fon finished her tea and stood up.

"I will head back to the Soul Society, thank you for your help last night."

"Hey hey, I heard your conversation with Yoruichi, you're not supposed to go back, it's not noon yet."

"Like I care." And Soi Fon disappeared.

'Well, this whole conversation was a bit out of character for her, seams like I hit a spot. That will give me much pleasure in the future' Kisuke thought as he watched her leave the hous.

"Hey Omaeda. Where is Captain Shihouin?" The black haired Captain appeared on the balcony next to her lieutenant, she had just come back from Urahara Store, but she couldn't sense Yoruichi's spiritual pressure.

"She is on the trainings ground fighting with some of the Onmitsukidō. I don't think she has raised her spiritual pressure once. That woman is really strong."

"Of course she is, she was my mentor after all." And Soi Fon flash stepped away.

"Oi, Soi, do you want to join us?" Some of the Stealth Force was a little understated, Yoruichi had the whole force and the second squad around her, but she didn't even break a sweat as she beat one after the other.

She didn't care that Soi Fon was back already. In the end she didn't even expect her to stay as long as she had.

"No thanks. I will go and do some paperwork. What's about a training session in the afternoon?" Yoruichi smiled and nodded while she hit one of the Squad members right in the stomach.

Soi walked down the the peaceful footpath that went from the trainings ground up to the second Division's main building. She could have used her flash step like before and would have reached her office in a instant, but sometimes, she liked to just walk this footpath, it was peaceful with all the flowers that surrounded it. And it gave her some time to reflect on what had happened in these past few weeks.

Everything had changed, there was less sadness and more happiness in her heart, of course it still hurt when she thought back on those lonely 100 years, but now she wasn't lonely anymore, she finally had Yoruichi at her side, and she would do everything to protect her goddess, to keep the woman she loves from leaving her.

And then there was this lack of hatred for Urahara Kisuke, still she didn't like him, but after yesterday, she didn't feel like killing him anymore.

And you couldn't forget the massive power she gained, it was unbelievable, though she lacked control over it which is why she needed Yoruichi to be her mentor. But most of all, she needed Yoruichi to suppress her Shunko when she lost control, which happened easily when she used all of her spiritual pressure.

Soi Fon blushed a little bit as the night before reache her mind. It was just amazing, she never felt so relaxed and free before. She was deep in her memories when she hit something big and soft.

"Captain Soi Fon, I'm sorry. I was standing here and didn't see you coming." Back in reality, the captain recognized her lieutenant standing in front of her. The big soft thing must have been him.

"I wasn't watching where I was walking, so I guess it's okay Omeada." Soi Fon didn't got angry or hit him, it was quite a surprise for the Vice Captain. 'She is so... happy... lately.' Omeada wondered what was going on, he had never imagined he would see his cruel captain in such a happy mood 'maybe it has something to do with the new Captain'. But since this change of behavior was in his favor he decided not to question it.

Soi Fon was quite surprised when she entered the Office and saw that half of the paperwork was already done, piled up at the other side of the desk and ready to take to the first Division.

She stared in disbelief on the table in front of her. 'Was this really Yoruichi?'

"Oh, come on Soi, don't look so shocked. I was a good Captain in the past, I may have my lazy days, but I do my work." Soi Fon turned to see Yoruichi standing in the doorframe with her usual smile.

"Yor...Yoruichi, I didn't mean... I thought you were training with the Division." Indeed it was true, Yoruichi was always fulfilling her duties as a Capatin, even if they were boring paperwork. Like this one time she made a wager with Soi Fon about how fast she could do the paperwork. She made 200 documents in under 10 minutes, not even Soi Fon expected her to be that fast, somehow she got the feeling now, that Yoruichi just wrote the signature on the papers without reading them first.

But she was sure that Yoruichi did it seriously this time, since she didn't have anything better to do.

"Well they were all, eh, kind of tired, so I got bored. I will go and find some lunch for us, I expect you to be finished with the paperwork when I'm back so that we can eat together," Yoruichi turned. "And by the way, I sent some of the stealth force out to get a killer south of Rukongai." And she was gone.

Soi Fon walked over to her desk and sat down. 'Well, I guess she needs 2 minutes for each way, 1 minute to decide what she wants and 5 more minutes to get the food, so that makes 10 minutes for me. Okay Yoruichi challenge accepted."

"Two of the chicken curry things, and could I take it with me?" The man in the restaurant nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Yoruichi-san, long time no see," Yoruichi looked over her shoulder to see a waving Rangiku walking in her direction. "Or should I say Captain Shihouin?"

"Nah, Yoruichi-san is fine. How are you doing Rangiku, still just a lieutenant?" Yoruichi joked with the orange haired beauty.

"Oh, you know I could be a Captain, but I have to keep a eye on Captain Hitsugaya."

"Don't you think it's more the other way around?" Yoruichi giggled and so did Rangiku. "But honestly, if you quit drinking you would make a good Captain."

"Maybe you're right, but it's fine for me to be a Lieutenant. But, between you and me, how did you got the Captain seat back? I mean, it IS quite a huge exception." Rangiku leaned over and held a hand next to his mouth to make it look like a secret conversation.

"Well, Soi Fon asked for it. And you know how she can be." Both women laughed.

"So in this case it means you two finally fucked together?" Yoruichi thought for a moment, should she really tell Rangiku? But Yoruichi decided she could say it, since Soi only hid everything to protect her, not because she was ashamed of it.

"Hey, that's not why I became a Captain, if you think about it this way, it was the only way to bring me back into the Gotei 13. And by the way, we slept together afterwards, not before."

"Ahh, I knew it! You two ARE together! Hell, that took quite a long time, somewhere around 150 years or so? Well anyways, nice." The food that Yoruichi ordered had arrived.

"Hmm, I always wondered how the Captain is as far as sex is concerned." Rangiku held her chin with one hand and looked up trying to imagine it. "Well, I guess with her temper and all she really is a handful, but I'm sure she is worth it."

Yoruichi took her food. She didn't answer Rangiku, but she gave her a huge smile, which told her everything. Honestly, Soi Fon was far away of being a 'handful' at least, she was more the shy kind, but Yoruichi liked to have the upper hand in those things; she really liked it. But for some reason she decided to let Rangiku believe what she believed, in the end she didn't really care.

"Well Rangiku-san, I should go now, I have still some teasing left for Soi."

"I wonder were you got the nuts to tease the girl, she really scares me, but whatever, have a nice day Yoruichi-san."

Yoruichi left the restaurant and made her way back, she was fast, it only took around 30 seconds. Somehow Yoruichi was always faster when she was on her way to her bee, it must be the motivation.

Arriving at the office, Yoruichi stood in the doorway and watched a completely stressed Soi Fon working through her document like a flash master.

"What exactly are you doing?" The captain looked up, to see her love. She let her head fall on the table out of disappointment.

"Damn, I was to slow." Yoruichi wondered what Soi Fon meant; she walked in with a raised eyebrow.

"To slow in what? Do you really think I meant it when I said that you should be finished by the time I return? Soi, I wasn't even 10 minutes away. You can finish it after lunch." Yoruichi placed the food on the table.

"Yeah but you did all that paperwork in less then 10 minutes." Yoruichi choked.

"You mean that bet we made back then? You know I didn't read the documents, I just signed them." The Captain jumped up from her seat, and pointed at her master.

"I knew it! You were cheating, and you made me wash your clothes for over a month."

"I wasn't cheating, it was never part of the rules to read the documents proper. And I know you didn't mind cleaning my clothes, I'm pretty sure they smelt of me." They did.

"And in some mysterious way one of my Obi got lost during that time. I wonder what happened to it?" Yoruichi said, placing Soi Fon's lunch on her side of the table.

"I didn't steal it!" Soi Fon lied; it was so embarrassing when she thought back on her behavior. She really was a child back then, but the worst part was that she was still the same, at least when it came to Yoruichi that is.

Yoruichi walked around the table.

"Make some space Soi, I want to sit behind you." Yoruichi ordered the woman with a light red face. And she obeyed.

The tanned woman made a cat-like move and ended up sitting behind her bee one hand holding her lunch and the other hand wrapped around Soi's hip, pulling her closer.

It was thanks to the fact that Soi Fon was so small and thin that both women could sit comfortably.

"Don't make a mess on my haori." Soi said as Yoruichi removed her hand from her hip and grabbed the chopsticks to eat behind her bee.

"Yeah yeah, don't worry."

The two of them started their lunch, mostly eating in silence since Yoruichi hadn't much time to speak between swallowing and putting food in her mouth.

"Hm, did the squad I sent out report anything during my absence?" Was the only thing Yoruichi could say during her short chewing.

"Yes, they arrived at Rukongai and found the target. They killed him instantly and without any incidents. They will be back in three hours."

"Ah," Yoruichi finished her portion and laid the garbage aside. "That's good"

Soi Fon was also finished, not because she ate as fast as Yoruichi, but because she had a smaller portion.

"In that case we have some time for us."

Yoruichi let her hand slip into Soi Fon's uniform. The Captain froze. She wanted to complain. "Yoruichi..." But as the fingers of Yoruichi met her bandage-wrapped breasts, a moan was the only thing capable of escaping her mouth.

"You are much better at controlling your spiritual pressure since we had our little Reiatsu trainings session, so you have no excuse this time."

Yoruichi's hand made its way down, and she removed Soi Fon's Obi to pass by the barrier. She came closer to her destination, and she felt Soi Fon's heart beating faster with every centimeter she made.

A huge moan came out of Soi Fon as Yoruichi finally entered her. The tanned woman instantly held a hand before Soi Fon's mouth to stop her noises. Yoruichi sent kisses up her neck until she reached Soi Fon's ear.

"Don't be so loud, we don't want someone to check on us, do we?" Yoruichi whispered playfully into her ear as she started moving inside Soi Fon, but she didn't remove the hand from her face, she had good reasons. With every move Yoruichi made, she hit exactly the right spot. It made Soi Fon scream as loud as she could, and it would have been quit obvious what they were doing if Yoruichi didn't stop the sound from coming out. Yoruichi's movements got faster and Soi Fon couldn't hold back anymore, all her muscles tensed for a moment and then lost all their strength after she had an orgasm.

Yoruichi removed the hand and Soi Fon took a deep breath, obviously suffering a oxygen deficit.

"Oh Yoruichi, that was great." Soi Fon leaned back into Yoruichi's body to relax, but the tanned woman only smiled a cat smile and threw her onto the table, leaning over her bee.

"We're not done yet Soi Fon." Yoruichi said with a playful voice.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Silent

"Come on Soi, you shouldn't be so exhausted because of some flash steps." The tanned woman shouted over her back, hearing the unusually hard breathing coming from Soi Fon.

"That's you fault, I'm not used to these things." Soi Fon said as soon as she closed the gap between them, not wanting to look weak in Yoruichi's eyes. The intimate event that took place in Soi Fon's office just a little bit ago made Soi really exhausted, Yoruichi had been playing with her for over 3 hours.

"But, whatever, where are we going to? We said we would do an afternoon training session." Soi Fon asked, since the two of them headed to a place completely unknown to the young captain.

"Eh, don't worry, we will. But I made a decision yesterday, that I would show you a place only Kisuke, Ichigo, and I are aware of."

"Ichigo? Why him?" Soi was a bit confused that a human boy like him knew something about Yoruichi even she didn't know.

"The boy got lucky, he had to learn Bankai somewhere and this was the only place we could think of, it is a huge trainings ground and it shuts your Reiatsu completely away from the outside world."

Soi was a bit calmer knowing that there was a good reason for Ichigo to know about this place. But another worry came to her mind.

"Nobody can find us there?"

"Nope, not one single soul, even if we use our full power."

"But that means nobody could come and let us know if Omeada messes things up. Do you think it was wise to leave him in charge?"

"Hmm, I don't know, but we are the least qualified people to question his abilities since we were having sex with each other during the last 3 hours instead of checking the progress of our squad."

Soi Fon blushed, "Yoruichi, you were the one who started that."

"You didn't stop me."

"You know I can't stop you."

"So you are indicating that I raped you?"

"No, I'm not but-"

Yoruichi cut her off.

"So if I didn't rape you, then you wanted it too, and that of course makes you as guilty as I am," the tanned woman stopped her explanation and smiled when she saw Soi Fon rolling her eyes. "Soi Fon, I was just joking. I believe we are really good captains, or at least you are a good captain. And I also think that Omaeda will do fine."

Soi Fon smiled at the compliment Yoruichi gave her, but she was still wondering about this new place they were going to.

"So then this trainings ground, I suppose you want us to use it so that we don't endanger others with our training?"

"On one hand, yes, on the other hand, there is something hidden I will use today. And of course there is a hot spring in it, so I can see you swimming naked after training." Soi Fon blushed again, but didn't want to play the game Yoruichi started, instead she remained serious.

"What's this mysterious thing you are talking about?" Yoruichi stopped in front of a cave. That lead to their destiny.

"It's Kaminari."

"Kaminari? What we are supposed to do with a thunder?" Yoruichi smiled at the confused look Soi Fon was wearing.

"Oh, that's right, you have never seen my Shikai."

"Shikai? You mean Kaminari is your Zanpakuto? Yeah, it's true. I've never seen your Shikai or your Bakai, but what do you want to do with it now?" Yoruichi started to walk in to the cave and looked over her shoulder back on her bee.

"I will use it against Aizen. But I think I got a bit rusty in using a sword, so I think you should help me to get back up to my old strength. So I expect you to come at me with full force." Soi Fon nodded and followed Yoruichi into the cave.

"Well, considering that your Zanpakuto has the name Kaminari, it's not a coincidence that your Shunko reminds me of lightning. They are similar in some respects."

"Yes, they are, and I will show you soon." Yoruichi reached the hole in the ground where a ladder leaded down into the secret place.

She jumped down and landed softly, Soi Fon doing the same.

The younger Captain stood there with wide eyes, the place was huge!

Yoruichi walked over to a stone and pushed it aside. A small hole was under it and the tanned woman leaned down and took something out of the hole.

"Well, there we go. Hey Kaminari, old friend." Yoruichi held a short sword in her hands.

"Soi, do you think that you can stand against my Shikai if you only use your sealed form and the full force of your spiritual pressure? I will suppress some of mine." Soi Fon smiled.

"I don't think you have to hold back, show me everything you got." Yoruichi grinned, knowing that Soi Fon would regret that decision since she was still tired from there little adventure in her office.

"If that's what you have decided." Yoruichi held the blade up to the sky, well at least where it would have been, had there not been a mountain in their way.

"Let the sky cry out Kaminari!" A lightning bolt came down and hit the Zanpakuto, it made a loud thunder sound and the ground was shaking.

The lightning wrapped itself around Yoruichi, just like the Shunko used to do, only that it also increased her spiritual pressure and it seemed to be more aggressive.

Soi Fon was pressed down to the ground under the Reiatsu. She quickly raised her own to stand up.

"That, that looks quite like Shunko!" Soi screamed, hoping that her voice would reach Yoruichi through the noise, quite like that of ten thousand birds, all squawking loudly at the same time.

Yoruichi smiled as she suppressed some of her power to silence the 'birds'.

"Well, do you know who developed shunko?"

"When you say it that way, I would think that it was you then." Yoruichi nodded, and Soi Fon smiled a bit, that meant that they were really the only ones who ever used this technique.

"As you can see, my Shikai is already overpowered. One day I made the decision that I shouldn't use it if it isn't necessary. So I got inspiration from my Shikai."

"That is quit impressive, but I still think I can handle it with my sealed form."

"Well then let's bring it on."

Yoruichi took up her stance and so did Soi Fon. The two women looked each other in the eyes and then closed the gap between them with a flash step. A thunderous sound echoed through the area as the two Zanpakuto's blades met.

A stream of electricity shot though Soi Fon's body and made her fly backwards. She landed on her hands and did a back flip to land back on her feet. Yoruichi grinned.

"Do you still think you can beat me with a sealed sword?"

"Well I have no other choice, you want to do sword fighting training and the Shikai of Suzumebachi isn't meant for this." Soi Fon increase the power of her Reiatsu and took another flash step.

She jumped behind Yoruichi and tried to place her sword at the tanned woman's neck, but Yoruichi used her blade to block then hit Soi Fon with her elbow before jumping into the air.

"So I can't touch your sword without getting an electric shock." Soi only got hit because she was distracted by the shock.

"Well, it's not only when you get a direct hit, it also works when you touch something that's touching my sword.

Yoruichi pushed her Zanpakuto deep into the dusty ground, which was instantly covered with lightning. The younger Captain jumped in the air just to dodge the attack.

Another flash step closed the gap, but instead of attacking Yoruichi head on, Soi Fon just dodged the attack and then grabbed Yoruichi's hand with one of hers to stop her movements. She raised her Zanpakuto.

"You are done."

"I don't think so." Yoruichi let go of her sword and her blade hit the ground. Soi Fon got an electric shock and was fired backwards.

"Hmm, it doesn't seem like you need more training, you're not rusty at all. Now I just want to beat the hell out of you." Soi Fon screamed, she was angry about the erector shocks she took.

"Oh, it's getting dirty." Yoruichi grinned.

"Sting all your enemies to death, SUZUMEBACHI!" The shape of Soi Fon's sword changed and a huge wave of Reiatsu hit Yoruichi.

"Bring it on Soi!"

The two fighters were unbelievably fast, there was not one single moment where they would have been visible to a normal Shinigami, there were only the sounds of clashing swords.

They continued on with their fight for over two hours, using every dirty trick they could think of, until Soi Fon stopped moving.

"Bankai! Jakuho Raikoben!" She screamed, and the shape of Suzumebachi changed again.

Yoruichi also stopped moving and pointed her sword in the direction of the other women.

"Bank... wow, wait, you could kill me with that!"

Soi watched, perplexed, before she lowered her Zanpakuto and let it change back into its sealed form.

"Well, I guess I got a bit carried away..." Yoruichi also sealed her sword and smiled.

"I think that's enough for today. Lets take a bath together!"

The tanned woman grabbed Soi Fon's arm and pulled her in the direction of the relaxing waters.

"Here we go!" Yoruichi said, in front of the hot springs, and undressed in an instant. then proceeded to do the same to Soi Fon.

"Hey!"

"Come on Soi, that's not the first time I've ripped your clothes away! And by the way, you really should take a bath in here, you look terribly beaten up." Yoruichi wiped some blood off of Soi Fon's face.

"Don't get the idea that you look any better." The thin woman said, slowly getting into the water.

"Oh, that feels really good."

"It is healing water."

Soi Fon leaned against the each of the pool and enjoined the feeling of Yoruichi's touche. The tanned woman wrapped her arms around the younger Captain and kissed her.

Yoruichi soon broke the intense kiss and placed her forehead on Soi Fon's.

"Soi?" Yoruichi asked, breathless.

"What?"

"I love you. Don't leave me." Yoruichi pulled her closer to emphasize what she had just said.

"My heart and Soul belongs to you Yoruichi, I will never leave you unless you kill me with your own hands." Soi Fon whispered into Yoruichi's ear. It might seem formal, like a Bodyguard who offered his body to a person, but Soi Fon not only gave her body and life to Yoruichi she gave her heart and soul to her for all of eternity, and unless her love was willing to break the bond herself, that would never change. She also promised her, not just to protect her, but that she would never lose a battle, that she would never be killed. She promised her that she refused to die until Yoruichi wanted her to die. Soi Fon truly gave Yoruichi everything.

"Yoruichi, I love you to." She added before leaning in for another kiss.

Soi Fon let herself fall on the bed after their return to her house. The day was pretty long and she needed some simple rest for the moment. Yoruichi followed her to the bedroom and leaned against the doorframe.

"Bee? I need to attend to some unfinished business, I should be back in about an hour. I will cook something upon my return. Is there anything special that you want for dinner?"

"Fish," Soi Fon quickly answered. Fish was her favorite dish, no matter in what form it was served.

"Ok, Sushi then?" Soi Fon sat up.

"No, that's to costly, I can't allow you to waste your valuable time only for my-" Yoruichi waved her hand as a signal that it was okay.

"Oh, cut it out Soi, I will make you some Sushi." As Yoruichi turned and left, Soi looked at the 2. Division symbol on Yoruichi's back and smiled. How long had she had to wait until she was again able to see this symbol on her Goddess's back? It was too long, but it was worth the wait. She had never felt so happy before, she finally had everything she wanted. There was only one thing left that she desired. 'Revenge', was what she thought about Sosuke Aizen.

"Captain Shihouin. What brings you here?"

"Ahhh, not you too! Where has the 'Yoruichi-san' gone?"

Yoruichi shook her head, hearing her old friend addressing her like that. She walked into the office and leaned against the wall next to the Shoji door.

"Anyways, I'm not here to argue about titles, I'm here to thank you Retsu-san."

"Yoruichi-san, as much as it pleases me to hear those words from you, I don't understand, for what?" Yoruichi took a deep breath.

"Thank you for looking after the dearest person in my life who I failed miserably to protect. Thank you for honoring my wish to make her Captain. Thank you for saving her from death. You saved me from a living hell, what my live would have been if she had died that night. Retsu-san, thank you for everything you have done." Unohana smiled gently.

"There is no need for thanks for saving a friend."

"You really are a nice person Retsu-san."

"Well, that depends on how you look at me. But anyway Yoruichi-san, how were you doing the last 100 years?" Yoruichi looked down at the floor, still not thinking of moving away from the wall.

"I guess not really good. If Kisuke hadn't of had his way on going and checking if Soi Fon was alive, I think I would have lost it. Have you any idea what me drove to gain so much power that I would be a match for you?"

"I'm sure you will tell me." Unohana wasn't smiling anymore, she looked concerned, it was obvious that the last 100 year had left scars behind.

"My plan was to run into Seireitei and kill everybody who tried to stop me until I could reach Soi Fon and take her in my arms. I was really at the point where I would have done that, even if that would make me a real traitor. Thank God that Kisuke stopped me."

"It seams like Captain Soi Fon wasn't the only one who suffered a lot." Yoruichi let her head sink downwards even more.

"I don't think her pain is comparable to mine. I always knew how she was doing and that she was fine, I knew the reasons for our separation. And at least I had the chance to say goodbye when she was asleep. She didn't even know if I was still alive or not! If I was in her place, I would have killed myself after about two or three days."

"What's done is done and can't be changed anymore, what really matters is what you do now, and I can tell that you're doing the right thing." Yoruichi nodded and pushed away from the wall.

"But something else, Retsu-san. I didn't just come here to thank you. Unfortunately, I have a request for you, and it isn't the simplest task."

"Yoruichi-san, I'm always happy to help you, so please continue."

Yoruichi walked over to the desk were Unohana was sitting at, and stood on the other side.

"It's about the winter war, I have a plan to defeat Aizen. But since we have to win Soi Fon over in order to do it, you must guarantee my safety, otherwise Soi Fon would never agree. And because of that I must ask you now. Can you heal me if I take three swords through my upper body?"

Yoruichi flash stepped away. It felt like a heavy burden was just lifted from her heart. Since the day Soi Fon had told her about her past, she never really know how to thank Unohana, but knowing that the other Captain was so understanding made her feel good.

Yoruichi quickly made a stop at a store and bought some fish; most of what she needed was already at home. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, the sooner she reached the barracks, the longer she could be with her bee. Even if a few seconds are nothing in the incredibly long life of a Soul Reaper, if Yoruichi spends them with Soi Fon they feel as if they are 100 years.

"Hey bee, I'm back." Yoruichi called out as she walked through the door, trying to determine where her bee was. She heard the sound of a shower and knew were she was. It took a lot of will power to go into the kitchen and prepare their dinner instead of walking into the bathroom to join her love in the shower.

Yoruichi worked carefully at dinner. She didn't make Sushi often on her own, but as she had lived for centuries she got the trick after a while. Still, it took some time to prepare everything and she was still at it when Soi Fon left the shower and walked out of the bathroom dressed in her usual Captain haori and with wet hair hanging down from her head. She didn't understand why Soi Fon always wore the Haori. It wasn't uncomfortable, but since it was pretty big it was just dead weight, at least during their free time. Yoruichi didn't mind if Soi Fon did wear it though, she loved her bee in that outfit, it made her look strong.

"Did I ever tell you how handsome you look in your uniform?" Soi Fon blushed instantly at the sudden compliment. She always worried that Yoruichi may not like the uniform, it made her appear pretty manly and she didn't know how her love saw it, but she should have know that Yoruichi didn't mind seeing her in clothes meant for men, after all, she really was turned on when she had seen her wearing a suit.

"Eh… om… no, you never said a word, but thank you." She quickly said.

The tanned woman smiled while she rolled the last roll. She cut it into pieces and laid it on the plate.

"I hope you like it, it's been a while since I've made this."

Yoruichi placed the food and the chopsticks on the table. The younger captain walked over and sat down next to Yoruichi, slowly taking her first bit.

"Hmm, that's delicious!"

The two ate together, chatting about stuff they had missed out on over the last 100 years that didn't have something to do with suicide or pain. It was nice for Yoruichi to have this careless chat with Soi Fon, she got the feeling the bee was slowly recovering from the psychotic trauma she had had because of her disappearance. The only thing that still worried her was how little she ate in the eyes of Yoruichi. Unohaha assured her that Soi Fon ate enough for her weight and size, but still she ate at least four times as much as Soi did.

"You're done already?" Yoruichi asked as Soi Fon laid her chopsticks aside.

"As good as it tastes, I can't eat any more."

Yoruichi couldn't help herself but ask. ' I'm sorry Unohana that I question you, but I have to make sure.'

"Eh, bee don't you think you eat a bit less than you should?" The tanned woman asked, worried. But Soi Fon only chuckled.

"I knew you would come up with this one day, Unohana already warned me that you had asked her about this. So, Yoruichi, are you ready for the truth?"

'The truth'?! She knew it! Something were wrong!

"Well, yes, I guess."

"The fact of the matter is that I..." Soi Fon stopped for a moment, like she had trouble telling her everything.

"You what?" Yoruichi got nervous.

"I eat like a normal Soul would, the thing is that you eat too much for your age, size, and weight."

"Whaaat?" Was Soi kidding her? She had expected the worst and Soi Fon just made such a lame explanation.

Soi Fon smiled softly at Yoruichi's reaction.

"I don't eat that much, do I?"

"Well you always orders two or three portions, you know, that one was meant for a whole meal?"

"Up till now I didn't, but I'm happy to hear that, I thought you had problems, I mean it would have explained your size and stuff."

Soi Fon laughed, she was in an unusually good mood this evening. Somehow, she got the feeling that her reunion with Yoruichi was changing her, she was doing things she never used to do before. Like this time, it wasn't her right to make fun of Yoruichi, but she just thought it was funny.

"Do you want to know why I'm so small and thin?" Soi Fon decided to use her good mood a little longer.

"Well, yes, of course."

"It's because of your teasing, it makes me mentally unstable and caused problems with the growing process." Yoruichi was, in a word, shocked.

"Whaaat! Really?"

"No, of course not, Yoruichi! It's just because of my DNA." Soi Fon laughed louder when she looked at the face Yoruichi made. Now she understood why the older woman always teased her.

"Wait, did you just make fun of me?"

"Yup, seams like it." Soi Fon said with a grin.

"Wow, that is unusual, but I like it." The older woman said, causing Soi Fon to look at her with a more serious gaze.

"If you like unusual things, how about this." Soi Fon stood up and pulled Yoruichi into a kiss. She turned her goddess around and pushed her up against the table after clearing its contents onto the floor. 'Oh God, I shouldn't do this, I'm not worthy of pushing her around.' She thought, but her body couldn't care less. She lifted her love onto the table and pushed her onto her back while climbing up to sit on top of her. She pinned Yoruichi's arms over her head and continued kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

Soi Fon carefully tock Yoruichi's favorite orange jacked of, but ripped the rest of her clouts careless apart.

'I really shouldn't to this' She still thought but her body moved on her one and her hands drove over Yoruichi's body until they met her breasts. ' oh fuck of I will just do it…'

15 minutes later the two women lay breathless on the table. Soi Fon had a blood red face as she thought back on what she did.

'I didn't even ask for permission.'

"Yoruichi-sama, I'm sorry I let myself get carried away, I can assure you I will-"

"Soi Fon, it's okay. Just remember for the next time not to make such a mess out of your kitchen." Soi Fon turned redder than she had ever thought possible as she looked around and saw all the thing which were fallen to the floor, some were even broken.

"Don't expect me to do this ever again!" Yoruichi smiled playfully at her bee, but personally she felt she might be a little disappointed if Soi didn't do it ever again.

"We will see, but for now, let's clean up and go to bed. I still have some training planned tomorrow you know."

Soi awoke the next morning, wrapped in Yoruichi's arms. It was always a pleasure to awake this way. The smell of her love mixed with the light touch of naked skin on skin was just wonderful. Most of the time Soi Fon remained in bed for an hour or so after she woke up. Watching Yoruichi sleep just filled her with happiness for the day. But not today. As the young captain looked up, Silver eyes met Golden eyes, and Soi Fon lost herself in the golden orbs until her master interrupted her trance.

"Good morning bee." Yoruichi placed a kiss on Soi Fon's forehead.

'Why is she already awake?' "Yoruichi, why are you up so early in the morning?"

"I thought we could alternate with the morning trainings of the squad, and I will do it today, so I can let you sleep a little longer. Doesn't that sound good?"

"No." Yoruichi expected something like that.

"Why not?" She was ready for a speech about responsibility for her duties, but it didn't come the way she had expected.

"On one hand, I have to watch after my squad, I can't tell the Captain Commander that it is hard to lead alone in such times then lay around all morning." Soi Fon was sitting now. Yoruichi raised a eyebrow in curiosity of what the other reason was.

"And on the other hand?"

"Well on the other hand I don't sleep very well without you, I have these dreams..." Soi Fon said, a bit ashamed

"What kind of dreams?"

"Dreams of the day you left." Soi Fon avoided eye-contact with Yoruichi, she was ashamed that she still wasn't over it.

"Oh... I'm… sorry." Yoruichi wasn't sure what to say. She always felt sorry every time this topic came up. After the last night she hopped that Soi finally was loosen up a little and had forgot about her mistake. But it didn't seamed so now.

"It's okay Yoruichi, I just need some more time." Yoruichi had such a hurt expression in her eyes, It made Soi Fon sad, but she didn't know what to say.

"I... I just thought, after last night, you were over it, at least a bit. I mean you were so... strong, it's not normal for you to act like this." Soi Fon thought back on her behavior the night before.

"Well I guess the Captain in me took over. But what you describe as 'strong' was my weakness in not resisting my desire. I shouldn't have treated you like that, I have no rig-" Yoruichi let her head fall into the crook of her love's neck.

"Ahh, stop this, doesn't matter who lays who, the end result is the same. And we had this conversation before, so stop babbling bullshit, you're so helpless. But however, since you won't sleep any longer, you can swing your sweet ass out of the bed and come with me." Yoruichi pulled her out of their bed and threw her uniform at her.

'She really knows how to ignore her sorrow and go on,' Soi Fon thought as she looked at the huge smile on Yoruichi's face.

The women had just entered their office to prepare for the day when a hellbutterfly appeared and landed on Soi Fon's index finger.

"It's a massage from the Captain Commander, the Shinigami Daikou Ichigo Kurosaki headed out for Hueco Mundo three days ago to save Inoue Orihime. Captain Unohana, and Isane, Captain Kenpachi, Captain Kurotsuchi and Captain Kuchiki headed out for reinforcements. The Captain Comander announced the start of the war and ordered us to prepare for the fight . Only Captains and Captain leveled Lieutenants will be on the battlefield."

Soi Fon repeated what the butterfly told her. She was worried, but hadn't imagined that Yoruichi would go crazy. The tanned woman threw the paper off of the tables.

"Retsu-san and Kenpachi? Is that old hag insane? If they die the whole plan will fail!" Soi Fon looked confused, did she miss something?

"Which plan?"

Yoruichi turned around, already a bit calmer. She looked with worried eyes at her protégé. She had to tell her now. But she didn't know how to explain; she had hoped that she would have some more time to find the right words.

"Well I already discussed a plan with Captain Unohana, she spoke with Kenpachi and the Head Captain Yamamoto, and both of them agreed. The only one I didn't tell is you." Soi didn't know what to think of it, why would she keep the plan hidden from her?

"Is there something dangerous about the Plan?"

"Well yes... no ... I mean, probably." Now the Captain got a bit nervous, 'what is this damn plan?'

"Tell me Yoruichi, what is it?"

"Umm, please don't go crazy now, but you and Kenpachi have to kill me."

'Oh damn, that was the wrong choice of words.'


End file.
